RWBY and G
by Shinigami Maya
Summary: He has lost everything. His entire lineage singed away in just one night,yet he still finds a reason to smile. He devoted everyday of his life to Ruby Rose, and he cannot bear the moments he is away from her. Leon Hart has a latent power, that he can use to change everything. He destroys worlds and paves the roads for new ones. His true name is Zero. OCxRWBY
1. Easy Days

**Ten Years Ago**

I ran around the courtyard my father nipping at my heels. "Get back here with that!" He laughed.

"You gotta keep up Daddy!" I said as I ran from bush to bush in an attempt to throw him off my trail. I hunkered down in the small hedge maze and slowed my

breathing.

"Now where could he have gotten?" He asked sarcastically. "Is he here? Or here?" I heard his footsteps fade into the maze and began giggling. "Nope he's

probably here!" Father's hands emerged from the hedges and picked me up. "You little stinker, haha."

"Aw you found me." I dropped the blade and let my Father embrace me.

"Squall! Squall!" My Mother called.

"Come on, your mother's calling." Father carried me to the back steps of our house, I held the gun blade in my hand.

"Leon what're you-" My mother gasped.

"What's wrong Crimson?"

"Squall, is he...is he?"

"Yes." My mother nearly fainted from the new revelation. I don't know what's so surprising about me picking up some old sword, I had tried many a times, but I

guessed that now i was strong enough to pick it up.

"Squall, CEO Schnee is here." Uncle Ozpin and Aunt Goodwitch appeared behind my mother, another man with white hair appeared behind him. A little girl with

her hair tied in a ponytail hid behind her father.

"Good to see you again Squall." The CEO stated.

"Good to see you as, well." My Father set me to the ground. "Go play with Weiss for now ok?"

"What's up Weiss?" I walked up to her and smiled warmly.

"H-Hey Leon." She stuttered.

"Run along now we have important business to attend to." Aunt Glenda dismissed us. We ran off to my game room. Unlike most children, robots and dolls did

not interest me, for me it was all about strategy. A short novel, by Peter Port had come out recently and my mother decided to read it to me, and I learned that

one of the most respectable qualities of a huntsman was their strategic talent.

"So what's today's game?" She asked.

I picked out a chessboard. "I know you want a rematch."

* * *

I laid down in my bed, my mother slowly stroked my hair. "Mommy is it true Daddy's going to give me the gun blade tomorrow?" Earlier that day my father had

told me that the inheritance ceremony of our family's blade would happen. Our family had always said that the moment you are ever able to pick up the blade,

you are an adult, and must be prepared to bear the world's burdens, the politics, economics, and most importantly the Grimm.

"I don't know why you're so excited to fight the Grimm, but I guess that can only be expected you are your father's son, after all." She sighed. My mother had

never been a huntress, she was of the civilian population, and her not being able to protect herself only made me want to protect not only her, but other

civilians as well, to protect those who cannot protect themselves, that was the way of the Hart Clan.

"But Mommy I'm so excited!" I leapt from my bed and squeezed her. "This is a new chapter in my life. I want to be better than Daddy, better than Grandfather,

even better than Uncle Ozpin!"I clenched my fist together and imagined the potential in these hands. To lead my own squad against the Grimm and

evildoers of the world, the wind brushing past my cheeks, and hopefully I'd find that special someone, like father. I stretched out my arms and looked out my

windows and to the moon. It had entered it's fifth cycle, the full moon. "I want to fill everyone with kindness and bring a happy ending to the world itself."

My mother chuckled. Was it, so wrong of me to believe that I could change the world? Vale had been experiencing at time of peace since the war, with the

Grimm, but there was always more to be done, the Grimm still existed, no matter how much the public wanted to disbelieve it. Uncle Ozpin and Daddy had

always known better, that's why together they created Beacon Academy, a true next step for Huntsman of the future.

"Excuse my laughing son, but that's a loaded dream, do you believe you can bring happiness to the entire world?"

"If I can't do it then, I'll always have faith that some one after me will! One day...Everyone will be happy even the Faunus."

My mother kissed my cheek. "Well no one can save the world without at least a full night's of sleep, get to bed sweetheart."

"Ok." I yawned, I guess I was pretty tired, I have had a full day. I rested my head on my pillow and slowly closed my eyes.

"Please never forget, how much I love you." She sniveled.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Just fine sweetheart." She said as she wiped some tears away, her yellow red eyes glimmered in the moonlight. "Now get some sleep." I nodded and she

exited the room. I drifted off into sleep.

"Have you said your goodbyes Crimson?" asked a voice.

"Yes...let's commence the operation."

* * *

The smell of ash filled my nose. My body flopped around like a fish being smothered by the air I breathed. I sucked in a large amount of the particle plagued air.

"What-what is?" My eyes darted around my room. I walked to the door and let in the clouds of ash into my room, the hallways had become an inferno, each

doorway were ablaze with fire. "Mommy." I whimpered. "Uncle Ozpin. Aunt Glenda. Daddy." The mahogany doors burst with flames busting the door open on

me, splinters flew into my eyes. "Ahh!" Blood drew from my eyes. Drips of blood entered my hands, why was this happening?

"You'll never get away with this." My father coughed.

I made my way into the foyer, two figures could be seen through the smoke. "Hey!" I screamed.

"You missed one." The woman beside him nodded. She summoned a small fireball in her hand.

"A Huntress?" She shot bursts of flame at me, I barely dogged any as some came into contact with my skin.

Wherever I ran a fireball was there to me me, the mansion had become an inferno, there was nowhere for me to run.

"Finish him please." The man in the bowler hat stated. She nodded yet again, a flame tornado began to engulf me. I swear I could see tears, come from her

face as the flames swallowed me whole. "Time to go."

With the last bit of my will I crawled to my father. "Daddy..."I said barely above a whisper. "Daddy..." Still no response. "Where's Mommy, Daddy? Is she ok...?

Please say something" tears welled in my eyes "...Are you mad at me? If you are...I'm sorry...please...Daddy..." The flames rose higher.

* * *

**Days Later**

The sound of the heart monitor beeped in my ears. I had been stuck in this room for more than a day, no one had come to see my, not Uncle Ozpin, Aunt

Glenda, not even the Schnees. Was this what it was like to be alone? I started out into the infinite blue. the birds were, so free...and for a time I was like them,

but my wings were finally clipped.

"Yes he's awake." Uncle Ozpin entered the room, his suit was mattered, his eyes were baggy, and even his scarf was showing a bit of wear.

"Hi Uncle." I said weakly.

"Hello Leon..." He gripped his pants.

"If your here then Dad must be ok too, right?" Uncle Ozpin refused to look me in my eyes. "Uncle Ozpin, where's Daddy?" His sorrow filled snivels could be

heard more and more with each passing second. "Are you mad at me too?" Ozpin couldn't resist anymore he grabbed and held me as if I was a baby, for the

first time in an eternity the calm, cool, collected now Headmaster Ozpin cried.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"Uncle Ozpin..." I hugged him back.

That brought an end to my innocent days, the child who scampered in hedges, making merry with all those who crossed his eyes disappeared, that day. No

consoling from his Aunt or Uncle could ever fix him.

* * *

**Months Later**

"And I would like to conclude and say I have never known a greater man or woman. Squall and Crimson Hart both sacrificed for everything they loved...and it

was an honor to be able to know them." Ozpin finished. I wore black that day. No more cheer was allowed to enter my world. I sat and stared at the ground as

the rain picked up. As others ran for shelter, I watched my father's coffin descend into the Earth. I watched as my mother's was put next

to his. "Leon...it's time we left." Ozpin stated.

"She's not even in there. Her body was never found right? What's the point of that coffin. There's no one in there."

"She's gone Leon you have to accept that."

"She's not dead!" I frowned. "She'll be back, I know she will be back...She...she wouldn't..."

"Ever leave you?" A voice whispered.

"Who?"

"You know pain...? Yes it appears you do...I'll have fun with you...far more than I had with your father. You'll be delicious." The voice subsided.

I returned to the world and saw Ozpin shaking we violently. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head. "I'm not..." I pushed him away. "Nothing will ever be fine again..." I could my soul fading away. "I have nothing...I am nothing..."

"Leon..." Ozpin began. a girl who couldn't be a year older than me pushed her way past Uncle Ozpin and slapped me as hard as she possibly could. I stared

back at her.

"You know better." She walked back to the limo with her father and evaporated into the rain. I could still feel the sting on my face.

"Leon..." I looked back to Uncle Ozpin. He stuck out his hand. "Let's go home..."

"Where's home?" I asked quietly.

"Where you can truly be at peace. I'm taking you to Signal." I took his hand and like a puppy I followed my Uncle to the place where dreams are shattered and

reforged.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok, so right about now your thinking what the hell, right? Well what the hell indeed! Yesterday, I found out what I want to do with this story, so expect **

**all of the chapters to be revised, to match the new plot that I want to create. I hope you all will still continue to read. Thanks for reading!**


	2. These Are My Fangs!

**Five Years Ago**

Five years at Signal had done little to change my outlook on life. While I did regain some of my soul, I only remained tolerant of the people who surrounded me.

The children here were all morons. They were either annoyingly hyperactive like Rose, or made the dumbest of puns and sickeningly happy, like Xiao Long.

Wherever these two idiots were I would immediately leave the area. Sadly, Uncle Ozpin had asked me to stay here and sharpen my skills,however this was an

impossibility, when you've devoted most of your life to learning how to better yourself for a singular purpose their was little you would not know.

The bell rang, thus ending the school day. I collected my things and strapped my sword in my back. I didn't want to stay here any longer than I had too. "Hey!"

Oh God, it was Rose again. I kept walking. "Hey!" She turned me around. "Didn't you hear me I was talking to you?"

"Yes and I decided to ignore you." Ruby stamped her feet on the ground. Goodness she was such a child, how can a Huntress in training have absolutely no

self control, or maturity. It was more than a little annoying, and whenever she wasn't pouting she was flaunting around her over-designed junk she called

Crescent Rose.

"You don't have to be, so rude all the time!"

"And you don't have to be in my face all the time." I tried to walk off again, but the half-pint jumped in front of me.

"Come on don't be like that."

"Ruuuuby!" Here came another nuisance, Xiao Long. "Hey..." Yang and I weren't on any terms at all, the only interactions I ever had with here were during

one- on-one training and she showed little to no superiority over her sister. "Guess whatttt!"

"What is it Yang?" Ruby asked.

"I found this really awesome dish when I was in the student store today." She pulled out a small lettuce bowl. "Bowl-appetit."

"I can only take, so much stupidity in one day." I shoved Ruby out of the way.

"OW!" She flew into a wall. I felt a little remorse for what I had done.

"Hey what's your problem!?" Yang yelled.

"Fools, such as your self."

"Well your just a big douche bag!"

"Have fun with your petty taunts, you worthless girl."

"I would like to apologize for him." I stopped in my tracks. "Leon do you think it is polite to be rude to such pretty young ladies." Uncle Ozpin helped the girl to

her feet. "Now Leon do you mind apologizing to this girl?"

I sighed, of all days did he really have to show up today? He never visited Signal, not even to see Qrow, what could possibly cause him to come today? I

returned to Ruby and bowed my head. "I'm sorry, Ruby , is there any way I could get you to forgive me?"

"You don't sound very sincere...Maybe if you put some care into your apology..."

"I have no time for this." I turned my back on Uncle Ozpin and the two girls. "I'll see you at home." He sighed a bit, but said no further words. I left the scene.

* * *

On days like this I found myself wandering farther and farther around Vale. The bustling city was no place to live. The air was stagnant, the people were rude,

and the noise was unbearable. Yet, I loved the city. The place was filled with glittering lights, the arcades, and the food, no matter how much I detested it I find

the good out weighing the bad. It was getting considerably late. "Time to go home, I suppose." Wouldn't that be nice? However as life had another cruel joke

to play on me.

"Get back here you Faunus brats!" Morris yelled. Morris was a bakery store owner, who I had met on one of my excursions. He was in no way tolerant of

Faunus, but his treats were high in caliber, so I decided to overlook the bigot's actions and words. Two kids ran from the bakery, holding loaves of bread. One

had brown hair with streaks of red and the other was almost feline in appearance. She raced past me and followed her companion. The man huffed as he

slowly jogged to me. "Leon...did you come to pick up your cookies?"

"I had almost forgotten about them, yes."

"Well..." He stood back up and cracked his back. "I would give them to you, but those kids stole them."

I sighed and nodded my head. "I'll be back." I gave chase to the duo. In a matter of seconds I closed the gap between us. I chased the duo through a

labyrinth of scaffolding, and we emerged in a back alley stacked to the sky with boxes.

"Blake!" The boy called. The girl nodded, she split into two people.

"An after-image?" I asked myself. She must know how to manipulate her aura fairly well to be able to perform a such a feat. She launched effete boxes at me,

I stepped side to side dodge the boxes. The two split down two roads. "They know these roads better than me, but..." I gave chase to the girl. I chased her

through construction, and warehouse, until I finally had her cornered in the back of a alley. "Gotcha!" She barreled at me a small metallic object in her hand.

"Oh please." I effortlessly dodged the knife in one last attempt on me she charged, yet again I knocked the knife out of her hand with a flick of my hand. I

pinned her to the wall. She squirmed. "Stop moving I need to talk to you-" In a moment I was struck over the head, the blood trickled down into my ears.

"Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know, but he could be useful." I felt my body being dragged.

* * *

I awoke. My body was constricted to the ground, the clanging of chains echoed throughout the building. "The hell?" The pain from my head intensified.

"You'll be answering our questions, understand." The same boy from earlier grabbed my locks and forced my head to the ground. "Question one, what is your

name?"

"What is this an interrogation? Because, I don't get interrogated by kids!"

He stamped his foot down on my head, I could feel myself becoming delirious. "Question one, what is your name?"

"You know I would give it to someone a little more threatening!" He stomped his foot down upon my head again. He pulled me back up and held a butcher's

knife to my throat. "This threatening enough for you?"

"Adam!" The lights flickered. The same girl, from before ran to her friend and disarmed him. "Were you about to kill him?"

"If necessary. Humans, can't be trusted."

"You can't instantly declare that each person we come across is evil!"

"I'm doing this to protect us Blake, White Fang needs-"

"You guys are White Fang?" I interrupted.

"Yes. We are." A few more Faunus children entered the box room. "We fight for the betterment of Faunus anywhere and we'll stop anyone in our way."

"Ha! The local media doesn't even now about you jokers."

"Jokers!? Don't you dare disrespect us! You have no idea what we've gone through."

"Actually he might." The feline girl stepped forward. "Your name is Leon Hart correct?" I simply nodded. "Adam...He could be useful." Blake gestured out of the

room. Adam followed her through the doorway. The two left as quickly as they had come, Adam looked to the ground a bit disappointed.

"In light of new information...we would like to ask you to join White Fang."

"For whatever reason?"

"You know why." Blake answered. "Squall Hart was known to speak-up for the Civil Rights of the Faunus. Looking into your eyes gave me the answer I needed.

Please join us."

My mind was a maelstrom, here I was being given the chance to make my childhood dreams come true, all I had to do was to grasp it in my hands. "Fine." I

rattled my chains a bit. "Do you mind untying me?" Blake unlocked my restraints. I rubbed my wrists. "Now we've got work to do."

* * *

Adam, Blake, and I sat on the rooftops of Vale, our primary target was the dust store below us. "All right...Go!" Beauty and her beast jumped from the building,

and smashed open the windows. "Three...Two...1." I followed after the two. I wrenched two gas canisters out from underneath my overcoat and tossed them

through the openings Blake and Adam left behind.

"You little punks I'll-" The owner began. He began hacking on the air and fell to the ground.

"Smash and grab take everything." I said. We filled bags and bags with shards of uncut dust. "We got everything."

"I believe, so." Blake answered. The sounds of sirens could be heard down the pedestrian littered street.

"Damn we need to move." Adam ran.

"We know these streets better than everyone, just follow us." The sirens blared louder and louder as they closed in on us. I could feel my skin running, cold as

we waded through puddle after puddle. My heart was thumping against my chest any harder and it would burst through my chest. The moment they caught us

our dreams would be shattered. What would my family think if I was caught? What would Unlce Ozpin think? What of my family's name? The beat of my chest,

the thrill of chase, this was what it meant to be alive! For years, I was just a husk running, through the motions, but now...who cares about anyone else this

was my life!

"Up here." I yelled to them. Adam turned back to me shocked. We stopped next to an rundown building, the bricks that made it's foundation slowly fell to the

ground.

"What are you thinking! That place is a death trap!"

"Just follow me." I sprinted into the building. The cops were sure to find us here, but this could be a invaluable place for an escape. "Ok, so here's the plan."

* * *

The police kicked down the door, the moment they entered their guns blazed. "Up!" We climbed several flights of crumbling stairs until we were met with two

diverging paths. "Which way do we go?"

"I don't know where you're going, but we're leaving!" Adam grabbed Blake by her ears.

"Adam what're you doing?" Blake asked.

"We don't need this joker anymore we have what we need." Adam toppled one of the support beams cutting me of from them.

"You bastard."

"There he is!" I had to move. I was all alone again.

Thanks to my unbelievable luck, I was stranded on the roof. I threw my hood on to hide my face. "Stop where you are?" I put my hands in the air and began

a slow walk to the edge. "Don't do anything hasty kid?"

I smiled. "I am no child." I neared closer to the edge. "Call me...Zero."

"I don't care what you name is! Your going to jail!"

"I believe not." I shifted the rest of my weight and free fell off the building. Please let this work. The entire crowd below gasped as I began my long descent.

"Come on" I whispered. I fell ever closer to the ground. The wind whooshed and whipped. I bit my lip. My entire body jerked as a two sets of arms scooped me

up. "Didn't think you'd come back."

"Humph."

"We wouldn't leave you."

"Speak for yourself, Blake." We skidded onto the top of a nearby building and disappeared across the rooftops. White Fang had made themselves known.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I sat in the forge, the indigo metal was being amazingly malleable. I slide the one way mirror onto the middle, opaque on the inside and transparent on the

inside. Last night was far too close for comfort, I couldn't have anyone discovering my identity. "Hey." My body froze I quickly hid the mask behind my back and

turned my gaze to the red hooded girl behind me.

"Hello, Rose." I put on a fake smile.

"I was wondering..." , she rubbed the sole of her shoe against the flooring.

"Wondering?"

She put her hands together. "Would you please train, me!"

"Train, you? I'm sorry, but I don't have the time."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! My grades are really crappy, right now please!"

Could she be anymore annoying? "Fine, if it will get you to shut your mouth!"

"Hooray!" She grabbed me by my sleeve. I hid the mask underneath my shirt. "We're going to my house."

Oh, god. Here I was being forced into another situation, just great. I felt my heart stir as he tugged me down the hallways, probably nothing.


	3. Crimsion Flash and Green Ash

**Present Time**

**Ruby's POV**

"It's not fair that Ruby's the head of the class."

"Yeah she totally just rides on Leon's coattails."

"Didn't you hear he dropped out!"

"Really!?"

"Totally, little Miss Rose won't be able to stay at the top anymore."

Leon had dropped out. We were supposed to graduate together,but a few months ago, he suddenly dropped off the face of the Earth, the last one to see him

was me. I had only recently returned myself, over the course of the last month I had done some soul, searching. I was glad to find Summer Rose's grave.

Normal lectures ended for the day, so I went down to my favorite store.

* * *

I read magazines at my leisure, I felt almost as if I was waiting for something. Some guy grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around. I couldn't hear

anything, though due to me busting my eardrums with music. He pointed to my headphones and gestured to me to take them off.

"Yes?" I said.

"I said, put your hands in the air. Now!"

"Are you robbing me?"

His body language showed that he was irritated. "Yes!" He aimed his sword at my throat, needless to say it was the last time he would ever do that again.

A boy cloaked in green and a blade which looked a bit like a gun holstered on his back. "Sorry, but I'm breaking your arm now." Leon then kicked him into a

magazine rack.

Another guy quickly came around. "Freeze!"

"You call that a gun?" Leon pulled out a Hand Cannon. "It may not be futuristic, but it gets the job done." Leon shot the gun out of his hand and punched him

through the window. We followed after him. I got into a stance and readied Crescent Rose, Leon stood beside me.

"You ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Ok kiddies." The bowler hat man said. "God, you simpletons get them!" The first thug to come was easily taken out when I balanced myself on Crescent Rose

and kicked him square in the jaw. I grabbed it out of the ground and spun around, Leon had my back he parried the oncoming attacks and glacked them to the

other side of the street. I used flash step and took out the last one with Crescent Rose.

The man who was obviously the leader looked down to one of is men. "You were worth every cent, truly you were. Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an

eventful evening and as much as I'd like to stick around." He aimed his cane at me. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He shot off a flare, which I

mistakenly choose not to doge.

"Move dammit." Leon tackled me out of the way as the flare exploded. Leon noticed the man had made his way halfway up a fire escape. "Stay here."

"I'm not a little girl!" I got up and chased after him.

Once we were on top of the roof the chase seemed to have come to an end. "Hey." I said.

"Persistent."

"Give yourself up and I won't blow your head off, Torchwick." Leon said angrily. The wind on the building picked up as a carrier emerged. "You piece of shi-

"Ah, ah, ah what did I say about cursing."

"Now is not the time!" Torchwick climbed in.

"End of the line boy!" He pulled out one of the crystals he stole from the Dust Store owner and threw it at us. He shot off another flare. Leon ran in front of me

to protect me from the blast, but he was then protected my a woman with beautiful blonde hair.

"Wohoo!" The man laughed stupidly. A barrier was put up and I got a clear look at the woman.

"Aunt Glenda?" Leon muttered. She activated a spell which scattered into many other projectiles impacting with the jet carrier. They tried to fly off, but the

woman activated yet another spell conjuring a mighty storm of icicles over the carrier forcing it off balance.

A woman appeared in the carrier and shot fire bolts at us. "You!" Leon yelled. Goodwitch protected us with more barriers and the fire bolts splattered against

the roof like paint. She tried to summon enough fire to engulf Goodwitch, but this failed however as she skillfully dodged it. The fragments of the roof were

forced into a spear by Goodwitch struck the wings of the carrier, dislodging form each other and tried to destroy the carrier, the woman in the carrier, stopped

the oncoming onslaught with a barrier of her own. They tired to take off again.

"Get back here!" Leon and I shot off as many bullets as we could, but they were simply stopped by the woman. "You wanna be like that!?" The chamber on

Leon's blade began to spin and fire emitted from the blade. "You're not allowed to run!" Once again the woman from the carrier attacked forcing Leon out of

his attack. They flew off. Leon's teeth almost became fangs until he let the heat of battle wear off him. "I'm leaving."

"Leon, but...when are you coming back to Signal?"

"I don't have to answer you. I'm leaving." I chased after him, but he turned around and I bumped into his chest and stared into his emerald eyes. "End. Of.

Discussion." That left me and Goodwitch alone, not for long though seeing as how I was taken back to her HQ and scolded.

* * *

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!"

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back." She paused. "And a slap on the wrist." She slapped the head of her wand on the table forcing

a squeak out of me. "...But there's someone here who would like to meet you."

"Ruby Rose..."He began. And alarm with the wee-whoo sound effect turned on. "What is it." He spoke into the small cross on his scarf.

"Sir there's a boy here and-AH!"

"Sir he's taking out everyone he's of the Har-AHHHH!"

"Can't believe he's here already." I sighed. The door was kicked down and Leon stormed in with his hand cannon ready to shoot.

"I'm taking the girl Aunt Glenda."

"Please Leon." She straightened her skirt. "Proffesor Ozpin was just about to speak to her." Leon aimed his gun at the man with a tray of cookies in his hand.

It seemed as if he had Leon's weakness prepared for just an occasion. Leon holstered his gun.

"A good trade." He took the plat and sat next to me.

"Good to see yo again, Ruby." He smiled.

"You, know me?"

"Of course, but it is likely possible for you to forget me, but now is no time for a reunion. I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill." He placed

emphasis on the scythe portion. "A dusty old crow, must have trained you well."

"Yeah that's my uncle Qrow. I was complete garbage before he started training me."

"That's an understatement." Leon laughed. I took the last cookie from his plate and ate it myself causing him to pout a bit. "And now I'm all like Watow!"

"So I've noticed. Your skill has greatly improved."

"All those years at Signal really built up my skill. "

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah. I only have two more years to train at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister applied there this year and is trying to become a

huntress. I wanna become a huntress, just because like my friend here I wanna help people. And huntresses are so much more romantic...I mean s-so much

more cooler." Everyone in the room looked at me as if I was insane due to my rambling and I couldn't blame them.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I may not remember you, how you remember me, but I know you're Professor Ozpin."

"Humph. You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything in the world." Goodwitch and Ozpin looked to each other.

"Well ok then." Leon slapped his hand on the table almost snapping it in half. He wiped the cookie crumbs off the rims of his mouth.

"She's not ready yet! She still has to more years left at Signal and she hasn't even been properly examined. If you take her I'll stop you."

Ozpin stared at Leon for a moment then to Goodwitch to me and Back to Leon again. "Ah young love."'

"What!" Leon shouted.

* * *

"I can't believe my two sibs are going to be coming to Beacon with me!"

"Hello to you too Yang." Leon sighed.

"And you mister." Yang pushed me away, before decking Leon, doubling him over on the ground. "Where have you been Mom's been worried sick!?"

"I don't have to answer that." Leon skulked of somewhere leaving Yang and I alone.

"Same as ever." Yang sighed. "How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel? I just got moved ahead two years, not that I'm not happy to see Leon again after such a long time, but I don't want anyone to think

I'm special or anything."

"But you are special." She brought me in close. "Or mister stalker over there wouldn't have been with us for so long." She motioned at Leon staring out at the

city. The news report went on to say some things about a group known as White Fang, but I payed no attention until Goodwitch's voice filled the air.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." She began.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glenda Goodwitch."

"Oh!"

"You are among the privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible amount of peace and as

future Huntsman and Huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you

with the knowledge in order to protect our world."

"Wow!" Now that Goodwitch had gone off the screen I got a good look at the city below. "You can see Signal from here. Home's not so far away."

"Beacon's our home now." Some blonde dude looked like he was about to blow chunks. "I guess the view isn't for everyone." The blonde guy eventually found

a trashcan.

"I hope we can reconnect." I stared at Leon. "Please don't be so distant."

"Maybe it's time for you to confess." Yang joked.

I blushed a bit. "Yang you've got puke on your shoes!"

"Ewww!"

"Oh, get away, get away, get away from me."

"Feels just like home." Leon smiled.


	4. Shining Beacons

**Leon's POV**

So there it was, Beacon Academy, this is the place where I'll be spending my next four years. This place with Ruby and Yang. I sat alone in a corner of the

carrier sharpening Ebon ,my blade, with a rock, completely ignoring the other people as they passed me by until my Ruby came by to see me. "What do you

want Rose?"

"Not even calling me by my first name anymore..."

"My affiliation with you is over, I trained with you and sparred with Yang you as a repayment to your family." I looked up to meet her eyes, but put them back

down in shame, my heart ached a bit at how cold I was being. "We're done."

"I don't believe that." Her words cause me to cease my sharpening. "You're like this when something's wrong, pushing me away and sometimes around." She

squatted in front of me. "Why don't you trust me enough to tell me."

"You powers of observation are as weak as they were years ago." I got up to her and our chests touched, causing me to blush a little not noticeable though, I

took the chance to get my point across. "You are just another person to me now. Now stay out of my way Rose!" The carrier was beginning to slow and I

intended to be the first person off. Well I was going to be until the blonde moron pushed passed me and nearly threw up on me. I brushed it off and kept on

walking. It took me just a few moments to notice that I was walking, so slow that Ruby and Yang had gotten ahead of me. To look like I wasn't totally stalking

them I took a look at the academy.

"Wow!" They said in unison.

"They view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said. Ruby got into what I call her chibi state and started gawking at all of the people with assortments of

weapons as they passed by. Yang eventually got her calmed down though. "Easy now little sister, their just weapons."

"Just weapons they're an extension of ourselves, they're apart of us, so cool." I was glad to know she did retain some knowledge other than her battling skills.

"Why can't you swoon over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose. "Course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just really like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people, but better." I felt as if

her sadness was directed towards me.

"Ruby..." Yang pulled her hood over her head. "Come on why don't you go and try making some friends of your own."

"But my friends are all at Signal and the other..."

"He doesn't hate you, we both know how he gets sometimes."

"But..."

"Oh, Sorry sis my friends, are here now gotta go bye!" Yang left Ruby all alone. I still stood there a couple of feet behind her. Yang had spun her so out of

control that Ruby was about to fall into someone's luggage and the girl seemed like a pretty big fish, some girl who had powerful parents, who you wouldn't

want to make angry.

"I got you." I ran up to catch her. She was still dizzy so it took a minute for her to come to her senses, but in my haste I knocked over everything.

"What're you doing!?"

"Oh sorry." Ruby apologized. "Leon?" She looked at how I was holding her and she blushed a little. I looked away from her as I helped her to her feet.

"What're you two...Leon!?" God, I let the spur of the moment get to me of all places, who would've thought I'd run into Weiss! I turned from her. "Hey look at

me when I'm talking to you."

"Um..no one named Leon here."

"No, no, no, no, no, he's sorry." Thank, god Ruby was here.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Weiss shook the bottles filled with dust at Ruby fumes filling her nostrils, causing her to gag a bit and then sneeze,

exploding them as well as Weiss. A bottle flew through the air hitting another girl in black with a black bow on her head. Of course Blake was here as well.

"Unbelievable!" Ruby and Weiss were still at it. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about."

"I'm really, really sorry." She poked her fingers together.

"You complete dolt." It was about time for me to come back over. "What are you even doing here, aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well I-I" White was getting in Ruby's face infuriating me even more.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice you know! We're here to fight real monsters."

"She said she was sorry Princess, now back off before I make y-." I began.

"It's heiress actually." Thank, god my second in command had come to stop me from making a terrible mistake. "Weiss Schnee, one of the largest producers of

energy repellent in the world in the world."

"Finally some recognition." Weiss began.

"The same company famous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partnering." Maybe I could get along with this girl.

"What how dare," Weiss began. Ruby giggled. "The nerve of-!" She snatched the bottle away from Blake and walked off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you."

"There's no need to apologize to her." I sighed.

"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day, so what's your-" Blake walked off as well. I decided it was time for me to go as well. Ruby tugged

at my sleeve. "Please, not you too."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll stay just for a little while." Despite my attempts to grow away from her here I am letting her pull me back in. My actions were speaking

louder than my words. I was in a way still her property and it made me happy. "Let's go then."

"Right." She followed. "Hey it's that guy who threw up on the ship."

"Oh hi there I'm Jaune." He walked over to us, he seemed like to be as much of a klutz a Ruby.

"I'm Ruby and this is Leon."

"Hi Leon." I said nothing back to him, I simply looked at his hand and he retracted it.

* * *

We seemed to have gotten lost on our way to wherever it was we were going, but the two in front of me cared not one bit. "All I'm saying is motion sickness is

a much more common problem than people let on."

"Look I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah and what if I called you crater face."

_Click _"Then I'd get blow your brains out."

"Good point." He got closer to Ruby and whispered, not that it would help. "So who is this guy? Is he like your bodyguard or something?"

"No he is..was my close friend."

"Oh are you still single, now?" I got behind John, my blade connecting with his throat. "I'm just kidding, please don't kill me."

"Humph." I returned to the back.

"So um, I've got this." I think she was just wanted to show off Crescent Rose to everyone.

"Wow! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a high impact sniper rifle."

"Whaa?"

"It's also a gun."

"Ohh. I got this sword." The sword was a shrimpy as it's master. "I've got a shield too."

"Ooooh. What do they do?" The second Ruby touched the shield it retracted. Nothing special about them they were just weapons used since the dawn of time.

"The shield gets smaller when I get tired of carrying it."

"Wouldn't it still weigh the same?"

"Yeah it does."

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons and I think I may have gone overboard when designing it."

"Wait you made that?"

"Of course all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours'?"

"It's a hand-me-down, my great-great Grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom." Ruby glanced at me. "Well I like it, not many people have appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah the classics."

I finally spoke up. "Do you two know where we're going?"

"No..." They said.

"Is there a big food court, maybe we can use that as a landmark."

I sighed. "Let's find a directory."


	5. The Players

**Leon's POV**

I lead Ruby and Jaune to the auditorium. "Hey Ruby over here!" It was Yang's voice.

"Yang!" Ruby grabbed me by my collar and dragged me over to our sister.

"So how has your day been little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!"

"Meltdown already?"

"No, she actually exploded Yang."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Are you being stupid?" Yang proceeded to punch me in the head, knocking me out cold.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"So like I was saying there was this really crabby girl, and Leon knocked over her luggage, I sneezed, and exploded and she stated yelling again and it felt

really bad and I just wanted her to stop."

"You!"

"Oh god, it's happening again." I jumped into Yang's arms.

"You were lucky we weren't blow off the side of the cliff."

"Oh god you really were blown up." Yang looked down to Leon in his puddle of blood. "Looks like I owe him an apology."

"It was an accident ." I jumped out of Yang's arms.

Weiss pulled out a pamphlet. "The Schee company is not responsible for for any injuries..." Weiss's words began to blur together as she went on her rant

about her company or something.

"Umm..."

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely."

"Read this and never speak to me again."

"Look it seems like you two got off on the wrong foot, why don't you start over and try to be friends."

"Ok yeah great idea sis. Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby wanna hangout we could go shopping for school supplies."

"Yeah and we can try on clothes and paint our nails and talk about cute boys." Leon groaned a bit.

"Wow really!?"

"No." She looked down to Leon. "And him! How do you know him?"

"Well he's my-"

Ozpin tapped on his mic on the stage. "Ahem." Looks like whatever we were gathered here for was beginning. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here

today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you're done you plan to dedicate yourselves to the protection of the people.

But when I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school

will only prove that knowledge will only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather at the bottom tonight and tomorrow your true initiation will begin, be ready. You are dismissed."

"What's with that old man." Leon had woken up.

"Yeah he seemed kinda off. It's almost as if he wasn't there."

* * *

"It's like a big slumber party." Yang said.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the guy's though."

"Other than Leon at least...you do remember that you two shared a bedroom every now and again right?" My face flushed with embarrassment. Yang drew

loops in her pillow with her finger. "So did you guys do anything?"

"Wh-What do you mean!"

"I mean you're a girl and he's a guy you two being in the same room, being together almost 24/7, don't tell me he didn't try anything." I threw my pillow at

Yang's face to shut her up.

Yang returned to me. "Watcha doing."

"Just writing back to everyone at Signal, I promised to tell them everything about Beacon and how things were going so..."

"Aw that's so cute." I took my pillow back just to throw it back her again.

"You should be glad though. Seems like you got Leon back on a leash." Yang joked.

"I don't think it's so much as a leash more like reconnecting. I haven't seen him since the end of Freshmen year at Signal, so..."

"At least he's here, you won't be lonely. And what about Jaune that's one friend, 100% increase!"

"I think Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to 0."

"There's no such thing as negative friends you just have one friend and an enemy." I threw my doggy pillow at her this time.

"Look it's is your first day here you've got friends all around you, but just don't know it yet." Candles flickered a little bit away from me.

"That girl."

"You know her?"

"Not really she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well now's your chance." Yang dragged me over to the girl.

"Hellllooo!" I finally broke away from Yang's bear grip and yanked my arm away from her. "I believe you two may know each other."

"Aren't you the girl who exploded and then your boyfriend almost got into a fight with Weiss?"

"He is not my boyfriend, why does everyone thing that."

"Well he does give off a certain vibe."

"Aside from him, my name's Ruby." The girl looked back down at her book. "But you can call me crater...no just call me Ruby."

"Ok."

"What're you doing?" Yang asked.

"I don't know help me!"

"So what's your name."

She huffed. "Blake."

"Well Blake I'm Yang, I'm Ruby's older sister and Leon's even though it isn't by blood. I like your bow!"

"Thanks."

"It goes well with your pajamas." Yang was striking out talking to this girl.

"Right." Yang and I were at a lose for words.

"Nice night don't you think?"

"Yes it's lovely almost as lovely as this book." A moment passed. "That I will continue to read." Another awkward moment passed. "As soon as you leave."

"Yeah this girl's a lost cause."

"What's it about?" I was genuinely interested.

"Huh?"

"Your book does it have a name?"

"Well it's a book about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Leon seemed to be interested in this his ears perked up as he

eavesdropped on us.

"Oh yeah that's real lovely."

"I love books Leon and Yang would transition between who would read to me before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, that's one of the reason's I want to

become a huntress."

"Oh why is that hoping you'll live happily ever after." I tapped my fingers together and blushed once again.

"I'm hoping we all will, so that's why I'll protect people who can't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child, but the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well that's why we're here to make it better."

"Aw I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang picked me up and swung me around like a kid.

"Cut it out." I tried to escape Yang's killer grip,but all we ended up doing was getting in a fight.

"Ruby...Yang it's a-"

"What is going on over here!? Don't you realize people are trying to sleep!"

"Calm down Princess nobodies going to be able to sleep with your excessive blabbering." Leon mocked as he walked over to us wearing a white shirt with his

green tulip pants on.

"I haven't seen you in ten years, and the next time I see you your a total jerk! What's your problem?"

"Me? Your the one who turned from all nice and docile to a cold-blooded ice queen!"

"Guys she's right people are trying to sleep."

"Oh now your on her side!"

"No, I mean yes I mean-Ahhhh!"

"What's your problem with my sister?"

"My problem is that she's a hazard to my health!"

"We need to talk." Leon said to Blake.

"...Sure." Blake blew out the candle.

* * *

**Blake's POV**

Leon lead me to an empty balcony, he leaned against the rail and sighed. "So you've heard the news about White Fang."

Leon slammed his fist against the balcony almost cracking it in half. "What has Adam, done to our organization!" He had full rights to be angry, all the work he

did to gain the public's trust upon white Fang had been swiped away in a matter of days. "Everything we've worked for gone!"

"You can't blame yourself. We had to abandon White Fang...Adam wasn't right? Violence isn't the answer."

"And now he's quelling Faunus rallies, without us...the Faunus and white Fan have lost their way."

"The world has never been on our side...Why would it be now?"

Leon sighed again. "All our plans..." I felt my heart dropped our once optimistic leader, was grimancing over the past, even though he knew there was nothing

he could change. "We'll have to shatter this world."

"Just the two of us?"

"No maybe...the five of us."


	6. Weakness

**Three Years Ago**

**Leon's POV**

Uncle Ozpin was at Beacon, for the new school year. Ruby's family got together with Uncle Ozpin and decided it was best for me to stay here will Uncle Ozpin

was away.

Another day of practice with passing, I had been giving Ruby a royal thrashing, but it looked like she was out of steam. "That's enough practice for today."

"N-No." She laid on the ground tears forming in her eyes.

"It's over. I might actually end up killing you if we keep this up."

"I don't care." She used Crescent Rose as a crutch and she stood again. She gripped the hilt and charged.

"Sloppy. Your swinging too slow." She sweeped for my legs, but missed since I jumped. She put all of her might into one final attack. I caught it with my palm.

"Now your attacks are plain out pitiful." I yanked the scythe from her and as she fell forward, I flicked her in the head. I walked away from her leaving her to

wallow in her failure.

"I'll keep fighting...and I'll keep getting stronger." She trembled. She wiped the tears from her face and turned to me. "I promise that one day I'll be better than

you!"

"It's only been one month, you'll need a millennium to catch up to me. Now got get washed up I'm making dinner tonight." I dropped the scythe and made my

way into the kitchen.

"Yo bro! You and Ruby done with the training ses?"

I tied a pink apron with a heart on it around my neck. "Yes. Ruby's been steadily improving lately. She might actually have what it takes to be a Huntress. In a

couple of years she may even be good enough to go to Beacon, just maybe though." I chopped carrots.

"Of course she'll get in with the almighty sensei Hart's help."

"I am amazing." I joked. A few moments of silence passed. I could hear Ruby upstairs finishing her bath, Yang had continued to watch her shows and I finished

the meal for the night. I turned off the stove tops and added in a few more herbs and spices. "Dinner's ready!" Ruby sprinted down the stairs and set herself

in her seat. Yang skipped over to her seat and sat down as well.

"So what're we having tonight!?"

"Well , if you must know we're having my special curry for dinner."

"What makes it so special?" Yang asked whiffing the fumes. I fiendishly smiled internally.

"Eat some and find out."

"Ok..." Yang took a plateful. "I'll take the first bite, make sure it's not poisned." She took a bite and ket it melt in her mouth. Tears streamed down her face.

"Sis what's wrong."

"Ruby...it's, it's HEAVENLY!"

"Really?" Ruby followed her sister and ate. "Wow it really is good."

"Yes eat to your hear's content. Hehehe." They finished the pot in breakneck speed and sat at the table hands on there stomachs.

"That was good."

"Now you have about twenty seconds before the peppers kick in."

"What?" They asked.

"Oh that curry had a very secret ingredient." I covered my mouth slightly.

"Well what is it?" Ruby demanded. I shook a bag filled with Ghost Peppers in from of their faces. "But how!?"

"It was really hard actually, you will not believe how many measurements it took me to distribute it evenly so it would take longer to activate. "Five seconds

left."

"What're we supposed to do Yang!?" Ruby fanned her mouth.

"Um..um. Idea! We need milk!"

They rushed past me into the kitchen. "Zero."

"BWAHHH!" I leaned against the door and watched them crawl around like worms. The carton of milk puddled on the floor.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention the milk expired." Ruby dragged herself to the sink and tried to gulp some water. "Oh yeah, I 'fixed' the plumbing. Maybe I did

something wrong though." I shrugged. I help a cup of water full of ice.

"G-Give! Noooow!" Yang gasped.

"OH you want this." They nodded. "Maybe if you, I don't know cater to my every whim for a week.

"Never..."

"Welp, this water is going to be pretty refreshing."

"Ok...ok we'll do it."

"Here you go ladies." I set the glass in the ground and watched as their souls were rejuvenated.

"You're a bad man Leon." Yang wiped her mouth. "So what do you want us to do?"

"I made a mess in the kitchen while cooking dinner, so that needs to be sorted out."

"It's just dishes we'll be over in no time."

"Also I want the ones in the dishwasher hand clean."

"How many can there be in there like five?" Ruby shrugged. The insides of their dishwasher was a a place no lillylivered person should dare go. It was gritty,

oozing, and there was this mysterious blue mold on the sides. The girl's jaws dropped to the floor in sheer shock.

"Have fun!" I ran to the backyard and locked the door behind myself. I breathed in as much air as I could. The moon was full...or...scattered full? Whatever it

was called all the bits and pieces of the moon were fully illuminated. I pointed my sword at the shadows. "I know you're here come out." The shadows hung

like goop suspended in the air, they swirled around and around, until they slowed into a dark shadow version of myself.

"Hi me. It's been to long. A month to be exact." He said.

"I know you didn't come here for small talk."

"I'm always with you, don't you know that?" The shadows around him became spear-like projections surrounding him. "I'm so sad, when I can't see you, but do

you know what'll make me the happiest person in the world?" My face turned into a scowl. "I want your body, I need it, crave it, but you won't just hand it

over."

"I will never give myself to you."

"You've got a time limit. Five years left to be exact." He smiled.

"Shut up!" I charged at him, full force.

"Fight, fight as hard as you can..." He hummed.

* * *

"Hack, hack, sputter..." I was coughing blood into my hand, it dripped from my mouth onto the lush grass, my other self stood apart from me shaking his head.

"Too weak." He walked over to me. I swung at him, but alas I was too slow and he ended up behind me. "Embrace the demonic, you'll feel better when you

do." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his soulless eyes. "I'll let you get back to your 'family'." He let go and returned to the darkness. "See- ya

next month."

"Leon we're done."

"No they're coming, I've got to..." I didn't have enough strength it was useless to try I fell to the ground, my first defeat ever.

"Hey did you hear us, we said we, oh my god Leon." Yang ran to my side and hel me like a baby. "What happened!? Who did this to you!?" I was losing

consciousness. "No don't fall asleep, Ruby get out here we..." The rest of the night was lost.


	7. Into the Forest pt 1

**Leon's POV**

Everyone was still asleep, it was only dawn after all. I decided it was best to do some meditation and then I'd sharpen my sword again. I found an empty

balcony and began."Breathe in then out. In. Out. Be at peace with the world. Feel the wind as it brushes against you, you are in full control."

"Leon?"

I stopped for a moment, refusing to turn around and look at the girl. "What is it Ruby?"

"Well I came up here to do my morning exercises." She said.

"I'll leave then."

"No it's ok. I'll be quiet." She sat down next to me. After a few minutes Ruby's hyperactivity got the better of her, she didn't spaz out, but decided to ask me

questions. "So...where have you been this year?"

I took a moment to access what I was doing. "Training, I guess, trying to keep my temper under control, you know." She could feel that these questions were

bothering me, so she finally opted to stop.

**Flashback**

**Three Years Ago**

"Why do I need to meditate it's so boringggggg!"

"When you swing your weapon it's more or less guiding you, it's not that you're not physically strong enough, it's more that you're just flailing around." We sat

in the grass and felt the wind roll by. I opened my eyes and, much to my dismay I felt tremors in my heart. Lately I've noticed she's been getting prettier and

prettier. The wind blew her hair so gravefully and the sun shown on her fair skin. I couldn't stop myself as I inched closer and closer to her. I got closer and

closer to her face, I knew I was about to kiss her. She opened up her eyes but she didn't pull away from me, she actually got closer as well, our lips were

about to meet until...

**Flashback End**

Back in the present time the same situation was happening again. I felt my heart beat slower and slower for every centimeter we got closer to each other, but

fate had other plans.

"There you two are!" It was Yang.

"AHHH!" We screamed. We parted from each other. Both huffing and puffing.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I left.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

He was actually about to kiss me. I was so happy, but Yang! "Why would you do that!?"

"What?" Yang noticed how flustered I was and a devilish grin appeared in he face. "He was about to seal the deal wasn't he. Oh my god. Go after him!"

"I can't do it now! You totally ruined the moment." I stormed off.

* * *

**Yang's POV**

I though I'd be ready for the time when this would happen, but it was apparent that I wasn't. I couldn't process my emotions right now. I just couldn't believe I

was purposely trying to sabotage my sister. I can't believe I'd do something of the such. I crossed my arms and gripped them in shame.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

Two people passed by Yang and I mumbling over something. "Wonder what those two are so worked up about?"

"Oh who knows. I'm glad you're being so chipper this morning."

"I would be even chipper...er if you hadn't interrupted me."

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident."

"I know it was but still, be a little more considerate."

"I'll try my best."

"I'm just glad today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

"Well remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up your going to need to meet new people."

"Ugh. You sound like Dad. Ok first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting and secondly how does that help me grow up? I drink milk."

"And it does nothing." Leon mocked.

"Well what do you know!"

"Humph." He sat near Yang and sharpened his sword.

"Milk won't help when we form team, ya know."

"Maybe I'll just be on your team."

"Maybe you should be on someone else's team." Yang fiddled with her hair.

"My dearest sister Yang are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?"

"What no of course I do, it's just that well maybe it'll help you break out of your shell."

"I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely ridiculous!" That Jaune guy passed by me and went on to talk with Weiss and her friend.

"Would all first year students, please report to Beacon cliff for initiation, I repeat all students report immediately.

"Well it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Jaune muttered.

"Havin' some trouble there lady killer?"

"I don't understand, my dad said that all women look for in men is confidence, where did I go wrong?" I pulled Jaune off of the ground. Jaune got a bit closer

than I'd like to admit, but I gave Leon a concerning glare, before he murdered Jaune.

"Don't get too comfortable Blondie." Leon muttered.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

Jaune was getting a bit too close to Ruby for my tastes. I kept boys away from her as her father instructed, but now it was way more personal. "Ahem. You

have all trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest."

"Now I'm sure that most of you have heard the assignment of team, well let us put an end to your confusion about teammates today."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon so it is best to be pared with someone of whom you work well. So in short the first

person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." I clenched my fist.

"What!?" Ruby yelled.

"After you partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way do no hesitate to destroy anything in your

way, but in your case." Ozpin looked at me. "Try not to kill any other students. You will be monitored for the duration of your initiation. You will find an

abandoned temple containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard it as well as your standing. Are there

any questions?" Jaune of course had some, as people blasted off into the sky. I didn't focus on him though all I could think about was Ruby.

"No one else is allowed to be her partner." I crossed my arms and waited for my turn. Ruby blasted off. "I'll see you soon." We waved to each other.

"What exactly is a landing strategy?"

"Get to the ground don't die. See- ya Sherlock." Jaune went flying.

I stared at the remaining remnants of my family. "You better hope that you're the first person to see her. It may be a huge detriment on your attempts to

court her."

My face scrunched up in embarrassment. "No one else is fit to be her teammate but me." I went into the air and used my overcoat to change my course and

flew after Ruby. "I'll keep you safe."


	8. Yang's Vow

**Three Years Ago**

**Leon's POV**

All I see is nothing. "We don't know what happened we just-"

"Was that Yang?"

"He was all bloody. He had a bunch of gashes on his torso and-" The pain returned to me.

"I-Is Le-Leon gonna be, ok?" No don't cry Ruby.

"He's going to be just fine. With medicine today, he'll only be out of commission for about three days.

"Thank goodness, I won't be out too long." I let myself fade into unconsciousness and let the chips fall.

* * *

**Yang's POV**

"What could've done that to him?" I asked myself. I laid in my room alone and let the moonlight shine in.

"I don't know maybe some dashing young rogue." A shadowy version of Leon sat on my windowsill, with a mocking smirk. "You're Yang right?"

I didn't so much as move. I didn't know what he could be planning. "Dopey blonde hair, yep it's you." He jumped inside. I stood ready to attack

at any moment. "Don't worry I only fight him. I've got no beef with you and I don't seek to have one either. I just wanna talk." I lowered my guard a bit, not to

much so that he could catch me slipping though.

"Are you the one who hurt Leon?"

"Yep, pretty proud of it too. I haven't gotten to see him in so long and I just lost it haha." This guy was the exact opposite of Leon, who could

he be. "Now you're probably wondering who I am. Well I, Miss Yang, am Leon's spirit. I reside inside of his treasured sword and on occasion,

occasion being a full moon, come out to discipline him."

"You call beating someone to within an inch of there life discipline? That's attempted murder!"

"Oh no the fuzz." He squeaked. "What can they do? The cops can't do shit, the hunters can't do shit, and most of all..." He leaned his head to

my ear. "You can't do shit." I threw a jab a him. He dodged and made his way back to the windowsill. "That's some good fire in your eyes.

Maybe if you're cool enough, I'll let you marry me, when I take Leon's body." He blew me a kiss, raising even more anger in me. "See-ya later

babe."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ruby and I decided it was best to go visit Leon, since our days mostly consisted of training anyway, it was more or less a way to relieve boredom. Leon laid in

his bed staring at his ceiling. Bandages tied all around his body. He noticed us walking in, but decided not to look at us. "Leon?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"We came to see you."

"I know." I was a bit irritated at his comment, but brushed it off.

"How are you?" Ruby asked.

"...Fine." He didn't care to answer our questions he didn't so much as look at us. "If you don't have anything to else to say or ask go home and train." He rolled

over in his bed and stared out the window. I needed to probe him and now was as good a time as any, but I would have to get rid of Ruby first.

"Ruby can you go gwt us some juice?"

"But, Leon is..." I glared at her concerned. she took the hint and ran off. Leon rolled back over to look at me we shared a short glare, before he sighed.

"You want something...What is it?"

I was getting tired of his attitude, but of I was going to get any info I could use to help him I'd have to keep it together. "I met someone yesterday."

"You're already dating? You're a little young, but if it's ok with your parents."

"You're getting irritating."

"I'll stop being irritating, as soon as you stop being annoying."

I stood up from my chair. "I'm just trying to help you!"

"Well I don't want your help!"

"But you need it!"

"No! I don't...!" He finally caught on to me and tried to pick himself off of his bed. "Gah!" His face scrunched u[ in anger, his face returned to it's usual look and

he spoke. "What do you know Yang?"

I grinned and took a seat. "I met him."

"Him?"

"He called himself, your sword's spirit, your other self."

Leon's breath stopped instantaneously, the desolate sound of the heartbeat monitor echoed in the room. "What did he do?"

"Nothing, we just talked. He was kind of a pervert too. He even asked me to be his wife, one he got your body...what's that all about?"

"It's nothing you need to know about."

"If it involves you, it does concern me."

He shook his head. "No it really doesn't."

"Why are you pushing me away...?"

"You wouldn't understand you're still a child."

"Last time I checked, I was still two years older than you."

He turned his head to stare at me. The light that flickered in his eyes, that I had become accustomed to seemed to have died. "You still have too much

innocence in those eyes." He looked back towards the ceiling. "When your eyes are like mine, come back and talk to me."

This was the last time I'd accept him being a jerk in front of me. "Why do you have to act like this! All I ever do is look out for you! For us!"

"I'm the one who does everything. I'm the butler remember."

"Your more than that to us!"

"I don't care." I felt a void in my heart, straight down the middle, and finally it split. "Well! Well...!"

"You out of words to spit at me."

I clenched my fist. I grabbed him by his bandages that laid across his chest and slapped him. My tears disappeared on his bandages. He stared to look at me c

ompletely unfazed. I couldn't bare to look at him anymore. I threw him back to his bed and slammed the door behind me. I wiped tears from my face as I

walked down the hall. I bobbed an weaved past all the doctors eventually bumping into Ruby. "Hey Yang! I got the juice!" I looked at here with my bloodshot

eye and closed them tighter. "Sis?"

"Come on we're leaving." I gripped her and dragged her back home with me.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

"It is better that you keep a certain relationship, with her." I stared into the window and saw him, staring at me yet again with his mocking smile.

"Why're you here."

"I can show up whenever, you know like last night when I was gonna fill up Yang."

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"What're you gonna do? I kicked your ass remember?" He grinned. "When her body starts blooming, oh boy! I'll have some fun with her!" The heartbeat

monitor sped up as I got up. I reached for the seat next to the bed. "Aw is the baby bad? Are you gonna cry?"

"Don't you talk about her like that!"

"Weren't you just talking to her like? You such a loser!" He pulled back his hair. "Ruby will be pretty nice too." He licked his lips and laughed. "Maybe I'll take her

too." My rage boiled over and I attacked the window.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The shattered glass flew by me piercing my skin as a swung more and more ferociously. "You don't know anything!"

"I know everything. You're just mad you don't." He evaporated from the glass.

"Damn it all!" I punched the wall closest to me and, tears welled in my eyes.

* * *

**Yang's POV**

"Why does he have to be such a jerk!" I pounded away at the dummy I had set up in the backyard. I strapped a picture of Leon's face to the dummy, so I could

get an extra amount of anger out. "AHHHH!" I beheaded the dummy and turned away. My hair glowed against the sun. I let my anger subside and entered

joined Ruby, who had here eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey Yang." She said not daring to lift here eyes.

"Hey Ruby." I plopped down beside her.

"Haha! You will never defeat Mysterious Mister S!" cried the villian.

"But I will you killed my Father!" replied the hero.

"Things are getting, so heated!" Ruby giggled. "Get him Mysterious Mister S!" This was exactly why I didn't watch cartoon anymore. Every show was the exact

same thing with different animators.

"Guess I'll have to cook dinner tonight."

"Please don't." Ruby cowered.

"Why not?"

"Yang...You burn popcorn in the microwave."

I pouted and puckered out my cheeks. "Fine. I'll order pizza."

We ate silently. A very awkward air hung in the air. "Yang?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you crying earlier?"

"Of course...There was no avoiding this. Ruby it's because-" _Knock Knock_ "Who would it be it's like ten."

"I'm home." It was Leon.

"Leon!" Ruby ran up to hug him, he gave a silent yelp and proceeded to hug her back.

"What're you doing back, so soon?"

"I...go out earlier my condition got better quick."

"Your lying! Come on we're talking you back to the hospital."

Leon grabbed my arm. "Ruby? You mind going upstairs for a little while?" He smiled at her softly.

"But! But!"

"Now!" He returned his gaze to me. "Yang and I are going to have a talk."

"Yep a nice talk." I added. She looked hesitant to leave, but due to the oppressive atmosphere she nodded and left.

We sat at opposite ends of the table. Both our arms were crossed as we glared at one another. "Why're you here and not at the hospital."

"Because, they said I could leave early, so I did."

"That's not all." I muttered. "You knew didn't you."

"I can't have you telling Ruby anything. It'll put a detriment in her trust in me. When you can't have faith in your master, how can you have trust in yourself. For

your own abilities."

"She has a right to know. There may be something we can do to help."

"I'm sure he already told you there's nothing you can do."

"How would you know!" My voice rose in anger. "All you ever do is train with Ruby, you don't know anything about me or my abilites. Leon took off the

bandaged covering his head.

"Then why don't we find out!?"

"My thought exactly." Sparks were flying in the room. Literally! Engulfed both us and we were about to charge before we were calmed.

"No don't fight!" It was Ruby. "She bowed to both us. "I'm sorry that Leon spends, so much time with me! Leon will you please train Yang as much as you help

me!" She clasped my hand. "And Yang please don't be mad at Leon!" I stared at Leon. I nodded my head and sighed. "Let's get started tomorrow morning." I

left them both. I silently closed the door to my room and rested.

"Guuuuuuurl!"

"Not you again."

"I just came to see my favorite girl is all!"

"You have others?" I asked annoyed.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! You' all play into this eventually."

"All?"

"All four of you. Oops I've said too much." He covered his sickening smile with his hand. "So how things go with boi!" I didn't dignify his question with a

response. He seemingly teleported over me. My body froze up as he sat on me. "It's ok I already now. You should actually be thanking me."

"What did you do your the one who almost killed him!"

"Oh Yang." His hand glided along my face. "I've been in the demon game for a long time and I know my way around...certain predicaments. Like when my host

is heart really bad. But I'm not like the others. I'm not mindless. And I'll admit I'm pretty greedy." He lciked his lips. "And Yang based on what you did today, I'm

putting you on my list as a potential bride." He hopped off me. "Yes you'll be the wife of the most powerful demon in the world." He threw his hands out. "It'll

be glorious." I threw a punch at him in an attempt to injure him. My punch merely went threw him. "Maybe I'll take you know." he reached up my shirt. He was

gonna...gonna! My body began to tremble. "Hahaha! No!" He let go off me. "I'll save that for another day." He waved me off. "Goodbye Yang." My head and

heart pounded in unison, there was no way I'd let this fiend take away Leon, from Ruby. Over my dead body.

"I'll murder you with my own hands."


	9. I Hate You!

**Yang's POV**

**Three Years Ago**

"Your form's sloppy do it again!" Leon scowled. As by Ruby's instruction He was spending more time with me. Though the time we spent together did not quell

the contempt we had for one another. All he ever did when we trained was bitch and complain about my form. I was getting more than just a little sick of it.

"I'm doing it fine!" He sat on the patio and sighed. He tapped his foot on the ground arousing even greater anger in me. He then had the audacity to keep

complaining.

"You leaving too many openings when you reset your position! That'll get you killed!" It was time that we separated from each other before this situation got

any worse.

"I'm tired of this. I'm taking a break." I pushed myself past him and angrily walked up the stairs to my room.

"Training isn't over for the day." He yelled. I had already made my way back to my room. "What are you doing!"

"Taking a break." I brushed my hair. His foots steps echoed down the hall. I quickly leapt up to lock my door. The knob rattled a bit.

"Did you seriously lock the door!?"

"What does is seem like Einstein?" He bashed his head against the door, the sound lingered in the room for a few seconds, before my bane spoke again.

"I'm trying to be nice here." I laid my back against the door.

"Well your failing." It was good to see him squirm every now and again. It was the only thing I could do to him without Ruby breaking us up.

"Look. Ruby wants us to get along and that's obviously not going to happen." He heaved in air. "We should at least be able to hold a conversation that

doesn't end up being a yelling competition. You know Ruby hates it when we fight." He murmured.

I opened the door and stared into his eyes. "I'm only going to do this for Ruby."

"Like-" I slammed the door in his face, not allowing him to murmur his words. "-wise."

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

They were at it again. "Did you seriously lock the door!" Leon and Yang have been at each other's since his accident years ago. No matter how many times I

asked the question they would brush it off or change the subject. The yelling stopped for a moment. Yang's door opened and closed again. I heard someone's

soft footsteps descend upon the stairs.

"Are you two done yelling at each other."

He put on a fake smile. "We've come to an agreement."

"You always say that." I frowned. "I thought we had this resolved. You two...you two are...You two should be friends."

"No chance in hell."

"Swear." This was what I would usually say whenever Leon swore.

"Sorry." He turned his body. "I'm going to go for a walk." I followed him. "Alone." I stopped in my tracks. Leon was in another one of his moods.

"Ok." He nodded.

"See-ya." Leon walked down the street alone. The lights sparking into life as he walked.

This was my chance. I ran to Yang's room and ferociously pounded on the door. "I hear you Sis." She leaned on the doorway. "Wassup?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course I've always got time for you." She tapped the bridge of my nose.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"You want us to what?" Leon asked confused.

"You two need to fight each other! No more yelling! No more Anger!" Ruby yelled proudly. "If you two fight you'll be able to get all of your anger out in one big

burst! So what do you say?"

"No." Leon replied stoically. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Leon got up to leave.

"Wise decision." Yang grinned. "Now that I've got these." Yang flashed her newly forged gauntlets, she had made at Signal only a few days ago.

"A weapon doesn't make you a better fighter!" Leon snapped.

"Well I think it does!" Yang growled back.

"But it doesn't!" Leon rebutted his voice rising.

"I'm getting real sick and tired of...!" The two went on to throw insults at each other.

"All right you two break it up! This is exactly what I'm talking about!" They shared a short glare, before nodding and walking to opposite ends of the yard. "You

guys ready!?" They both presented their weapons to one another. "1...2...3..." Both their eyes narrowed to slits. "Go!" A bolt of lightning struck through both

of them bringing them out of their statue state. The mere force of wind forced me back nearly crashing through the window. My eyes had become could barely

track their movement as slash marks appeared on the fence and holes appeared in the wall. I could here the clang of Leon's blade hitting Yang's gauntlets. He

was pushing her back.

"Got you now!" Leon smashed his sword into the ground. Yang barely dodged the attack that would've surely killed her.

"Too slow!" Yang sped up and managed to get several jabs into his side, firing off bullets into his kidneys. Leon brought his arm back with intense unrelenting

force sending Yang spiraling into my room. Silence came over us all...Did Leon just kill Yang!? Yang pulled herself out of the debris and huffed. A wave of relief

washed over me as stood to her feet. "That all you got!" Leon's eyes were becoming red slits. I didn't know what else to make of it. He seemed feral. He

dropped some golden hair from his hand...It was Yang's!

"Don't test me Yang." He frowned.

She leaped from the top floor and prepared to engage him again. "No one screws with my hair!" She scowled.

"What a troublesome student." He readied his sword. I had only managed to make things worse. I thought they were going to have a friendly spar and put

their feelings on the table! I didn't think they'd go into a full death match! In a flash of white the two were off again. The solemn looks of green and yellow

blazed on the battlefield as much as it intrigued me to which I knew it was time for the fight to stop.

"I'm done with this." Yang collided her fist. She erupted in an array of golden fire. She was going all out.

"My thoughts exactly." Leon stood opposite from her electricity brimmed from his body.

"Nonononono! Stop!" I stood to my feet and sprinted as fast as my trembling legs would carry me. The both charged at one another the moment I ran.

"Damn it!" Leon thought.

"Gotta speed up." Instead of slowing down in the mist of my presence the both sped up. They wanted to collide faster. But that could mean.

"GWAAH!" The two attacks connected, sending them both rolling to the ground. Just as quickly as he fell Leon got up again. "I am done with you!" Yang

snapped back to life. "You're rude, compulsive, and refuse to do whatever I say! You're simply the worst!"

"I'm the worst! Who's the one bitching and complaining all the time!"

"I'm pushing you! Any good master would do so!"

"Well I don't need or want your help!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I grimaced. "No please." Yang sprinted back to her room. Leon went out for a 'walk' again and I was left alone again.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! See-ya Saturday with the next installment.**


	10. Truly Golden

**Leon's POV**

Everyone flew into the sky, a magnificent airshow commenced as everyone began to land save for three people of which I was one. "Princess won't last two

minutes in here." I laughed. "Ok, Ruby landed. Now all I have to do now is slow down and-"

"Move! Move! Move!" Jaune screamed.

"What the hell-OW! Jaune crashed into me propelling me, farther and farther from Ruby. "You moron! Do you know what you just did!"

"Became teammates?" I grabbed his hood.

"There is no way in hell I'll team with you." I flung him back to the cliff. "Try not to die!" I was joking, I really hoped he did. I scanned the area I was flying

above.

"Great now I've lost her."

"Woo-hoo." Yang blasted herself next to me. "You headin' my way?" She relaxed herself in a lying down position, with her hands behind her head.

"It depends. You a hooker?"

"It depends. How much you paying?" We shared a short laugh.

"I'll be seeing you later slow poke." The wind heated up as Yang widened the distance between us.

I pulled out my hand cannon. "Really?" The round exploded in air allowing me to catch up to Yang.

"You know where this is heading right?"

"You bet I do." we both allowed the trees to slow us down we came to a grinding halt as we landed.

"Nailed it." She mocked. "So what's the competition this time little bro."

"Hm...How about first one to the temple wins?" She nodded.

"On the count of three. 3..."

"2..." We both entered running positions.

"1.."

"GO!" We said. I could feel energy pump through my body as we sped through the woods. From sparring to competing with Yang, no matter which we

did it would definitely be grand. My mind wandered back to Ruby, but I shook off the thought.

"Everyone besides Yang and I are spaced out what're the odds she'll run into anyone especially..." I felt as I my sentence was being completed somewhere

else.

* * *

**Earlier**

**Ruby's POV**

"Birdie, no!" I yelled. I shot about three rounds into the air to slow myself down. I forced Crescent Rose, into scythe mode and caught myself onto a tree and

dropped to the ground. "Gotta find Yang, Leon, Yang, Leon. Gotta find gotta find." I thought as I ran through the woods. "Yang! Leon!" I got even more

worried. "This is really bad, what if I can't find them. What if someone finds them first? What if they team together, then I'll be alone, but maybe that's not so

bad. There's always Jaune...but Leon would probably kill him, and he doesn't seem good in a fight anyway. Oh what about Blake. So mysterious, so calm and

she likes books, then again I probably wouldn't even be able to talk to her. Who else do I know? Yang,Leon,Blake, and..." A whit haired girl came into view I

slowed myself to a stop. "Weiss." I blurted out.

As soon as she saw me she turned the other way. "Wait where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates." I kicked up some dirt. Weiss returned as

quickly as she left.

"By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" After a few seconds of walking Weiss finally let go of my hood. "What's the hurry?"

"I will not let my mission be delayed, because you're too slow.

"Slow huh?"

"I swear if I get a bad grade, because of-" I ran in front of her.

"Raar!"

"What the-"

"I'm not slow see. You don't have to worry about me."

"When did-?"

"Leon's not such an oaf after all." I leaned on her. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today Weiss and you'll go wow that Ruby, girl is really

really cool. And I wanna be your friend." I left her behind this time.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

I had finally lost sight of Yang. She had gotten ahead of me, and I was running low on steam. If I had a chance of catching her I would need to rest. I slowed

myself to a walk. "Tired already? I expect more from myself." My body filled with fear. I pulled out my sword and prepared for battle. I looked for him, but he

was nowhere to be seen. "I'm up here." He unperched himself from a tree and stood a sword's length away from me. No pun intended. "Hey now, I didn't come

to fight."

"What are you here for then?"

"Well since I didn't get to see my moody other self, I thought it's be best to come see you know."

"How?"

"One of the many places in the world, where darkness can mass unrestricted. The Emerald Forest." He smiled. "I bet the 'Wizard of Oz' didn't expect me doing

this. Of and Goodwitch pretending she cared so much about you!"

"What're you talking about!"

"You don't remember. I thought you would've remembered one of the worst moments of your life that mad you into a stubborn prick!" He covered his left eye

and laughed. "Ozpin and Goodwitch always coming to see the infamous Hart clan! Well where were they when they all died huh!? He said he and Father were

good friends!? Well what kind of friend leave a five year old, with no home and family all alone!?" Tears formed in his eyes. "I'm getting really tired of your shit!

I'm tired of being bottled up. I want to be free." He huffed. "And in two more years I will be. It'll just be me, no more you, no more Ruby, no more Yang, no more

ANYONE!" He was going out of control. "But, but let me calm myself. I'm supposed to be the cool one here." He rolled his hair back and regained his usual

demeanor. "Dad would be pretty sad to see us like this. And Mom...our real Mom, mind you. She was so beautiful." He pulled the last photo I had of my

biological family. "She was, so kind and that was the appeal of 'Mom'. She was exactly like her, you loved her so much." I felt heat well up in my chest. "Who

knows she could be dead for all we know."

"But Yang-"

"Would never lie to you? That would be the first thing she would do." He pinched his chin with index finger and thumb. "Now that I think about it, didn't you two

have a thing?"

"A thing...?"

"But she's just some bitch too right? Just like Ruby?"

"AHHHHHHH!" I ran at him swinging like a madman, he dodged all of them quite easily and floated in the air.

"Who knows maybe you should ask her how she feels about you. You guys would make a cute couple." He evaporated into thin air.

"Wow!" I was struck from behind and rolled into a ball, someone obviously had crashed into me. A few seconds of rolling later she pinned me to the ground.

Her breasts who clearly and- "Holy fuck it's Yang."

"Better not let Ruby here you talk like that." I tried to look at her face, but my eyes remained on her cleavage, causing me to blush. "What's wrong with you?"

"You wearing such shameful clothes!"

"Are you still on about that. It's been what five years?"

"And this situation isn't making it better." I looked at her, pretty face. She slowly descended. I could feel her boobs more and more. "Will you please get off

ME!"

"Aw is this making your heart skip a beat?"

"You're sadistic." She finally let go of me.

She cracked her knuckles. "Now where were we?"

"Before you started molesting me? I think we were racing."

"Yeah, we were. I think we should make this race a bit more interesting."

"How interesting?"

"Hm...If I win you lick my shoes clean."

"And If I win?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to lick my sword clean."

"Which one we talking about?" She laughed.

"Oh my dearest sister Yang." I smiled.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Go!" We were off again.


	11. In the Wind

**Leon's POV**

Yang had finally took off her sunglasses. She grabbed my face and I was sure she was bout to kiss me, but all she did was look me in the eyes. I grinned.

"Well, looks like we're teammates." She let go of me and did a small twirl.

"You got that right."

We walked in silence for a few moments. "So...? You want to get this race started up again.

She shook he head. "Let's just enjoy each other's company for now. " She latched onto my arm.

"Are you going to molest me again." I chuckled.

"Mayyyybe." I shook my head happily. It was good that Yang and I were getting along. All the shit we had put each other threw for years just seemed to melt

away. The way we spoke, the way we acted, the way we comforted each other it made it seem as if we were friends for years. Yang was one in seven trillion.

The woods rustled a bit our bodies seemed to tighten in sequence. I readied myself for combat. "Wait a sec it might be Ruby!" Yang skipped over to the

hedges and opened them up. "Hey Ruby is that you!?" A fierce growl came. "Nope." Yang jumped back. We were surrounded.

"It has been to quiet hasn't it." I smiled fiendishly.

"Next competition?"

"What're we doin' this time."

"Whoever kills the most of these monsters win?" I was already off. I sliced off the head of one othe beasts and was off to the next. "Cheater!" Yang activated

her gauntlets. The bear beast charged at Yang, but she quickly forced the beast back to the ground with the gauntlets. Next came an uppercut followed my

a ferocious kick. Once he was on the ground I took the liberty of decapitating him. Yang looked to me. "You think these guys have seen a girl in a little red

hood?"

"Is Grandma in this forest? ...And where's the wolf?" I joked. The beasts cried once again. "I think they might've stolen her basket." Yang rolled her eyes. The

bears stood yet again. "You want these two? You are behind."

"Ooo! What a gentleman." She shoved me playfully. I jumped out of the way as one of the monsters attacked Yang she doged out of the way yet again.

"Jeez. You two couldn't hit the broadside of a..." She began. In that instance a single blonde hair fell in front of Yang. I took one step back. Then another. And

finally I was in a dead sprint away from the immediate area. I took shelter and watched Yang go to town on the bears. "You!" Her eyes turned that devil red

I think God himself would've been scared to be near the girl. "BASTARDS!" Her body erupted with hell fire. Her aura was just as strong as it usually was. I

cowered behind the leaves as she tore the beast limb from limb. I could hear the crunching of leaves and wood as the forest disappeared around me. Combat

seemed to slow for a moment. "What you want some to!?" She asked with a little sass in her voice. I poked my head out. The last monster fell to the ground.

I leaped from the leaves and stood next to Yang.

"Blake. I was hoping to run into you." She retrieved her pistol from the monster's head and smiled at us.

"Looks like we're partners after all." She replied.

Yang looked at Blake with a bit of envy. "I could've taken him."

"Whatever you say Yang?"

Her eyes turned red again. "What were you saying dear brother." I shrunk down.

"Nothing ma'am."

* * *

**Weiss's POV**

Great here I was surronded by a bunch of monsters alone. My partner's God knows where and I'm being pushed back. I didn't want to pull out the big guns, so

early, but if I was going to survive I'd have to do something. I stood. "Remember you're training. Remember he told you told, Weiss. Head up." I put my head

up. "Shoulder's back. Right foot forward. Not that forward. Slow your breathing and when the moment is right." The beast barreled at me once more. "Look

who left their chest wide open." I sprinted ready to strike, before a flash of red appeared in front of me, throwing me out of my attack and sending it straigth

into a tree. Well the forest was done for.

"Got him." Another one of the monsters attacked Ruby sending her back into me and both of us to the ground. "Hey watch it!"

"Me!? How can someone who talks, so much be so quiet in battle! I could've killed you!"

"I've nearly been killed by much worse than that." Thing were not looking good for each monster there seemed to be two more that appeared behind it. Ruby

swapped her clips. A burning tree creaked to the ground. As much as it pained me this girl was my partner...and I needed my partner alive.

"We have to go." The beats cried a final time before dispersing. We ran as far as our legs would allow us, but eventually stopped less than a fourth from the

place we had been orginally.

"What was that!? That should've been easy!"

"Well perhaps if someone taught you how to exercise caution, with the placement of your strikes! I wouldn't have set the forest on fire. What does he see in

you?"

"Wow! You are just a big ball of mean aren't you?"

I turned away from her. "I learned more in five minutes than that man taught you in years."

"You can hate me as much as you want, but leave Leon out of this! I'd be fine on my own, Thank you very much!"

"Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak into Beacon! Bravo!" Ruby seemed to have let her anger get the best of her and instead of lashing

out at me, she took her anger out on a tree. He said that he expected me to do great things. Find a teacher. Train and one day he promised to meet me

again. When his training was over. "I won't let this girl slow me down." I threw my head to the sky. "Leon."

* * *

**Leon's POV**

"Don't you think it's weird?" A large black feather had fallen from the sky moments ago. I walked twiddling it in my fingers.

"What?" Blake asked. We slowed down our pace, yet again the temple seemed to be nowhere in sight. We might end up being in here for a day or two at the

rate we're going.

"It seems odd that we have't run into a 'boss' monster yet."

"A 'boss' monster?" Yang asked.

"You know, a monster than stand out above all of the rest, it either has a special ability or it's gigantic." Blake answered.

"Thank you Blake." I smiled. "I can't talk video game terms around those two."

I felt a massive surge in the ground, it was coming about a mile or two behind us. Nlake seemed to have felt it two and turned with me. Yang proceeded on

ignoring us. I chuckled to myself. "I may have to actually take him seriously now."

"You felt it too?" Blake asked. I trotted past her.

"I'm glad you'll be on my team Blake." I gestured towards Yang, who was impatiently waiting on us. "Let's go."

Blake smiled. "A spark floating in the wind." She whispered.


	12. King Me

**Ozpin's POV**

I smiled to myself. Squall always told me to believe in miracles and it was high time I started believing him. "Our last group has been formed." Glenda

appeared behind me forcing me out of my reminiscent state. I gazed deeply into my holo-tablet. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Glenda shook her head. "Poor boy.

I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still he's probably better off than . I don't care what his transcript says that Jaune boy is not ready for this

level of combat. I guess we'll find out, soon enough. At their pace, they should be arriving at the temple shortly." I raised an eyebrow. Had Glenda had some

sort of connection with the prior to today. I shook of the thought and shifted my gaze from Glenda to one of the many cameras we had positioned in the forest.

Leon had formed his team with Ms. Xiao Long and Belladonna. I was pleased to know he at least made an attempt to pair up with someone other than Ruby

Speaking of the girl. I changed the camera view to her. She sat in a field with the Schnee girl, who was pacing about and seemed to be complaining. I changed

the view back to Leon. "Speaking of which what did you use as relics this year?"

I smiled yet again, a new record for one day. "If memory serves me right, even he may find this interesting."

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"It's definitely this way!" Weiss announced. We've been sitting in this clearing for close to an hour. She's been pacing around in the exact spot and if we didn't

move, soon I was going to explode. "I mean this way, definetly this way." The leaf I examined was more interesting than her ranting. "All right. It's official we

passed it."

"Why can't you just admit you have no idea where we are going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're..going...to the forest temple."

"Way to state the obvious." I moaned.

"Oh stop it you don't know where we're going either!"

"Well at least I'm not pretending I know everything!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you, Weiss Schnee, are a big stupid jerk and I hate you!"

"Just keep moving." She groaned.

"Just keep moving, hurry up, watch where you're going." I mocked." Why are you so bossy!?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Well then stop acting like it!"

"Well stop acting like your perfect!"

"I'm NOT PERFECT!" An ominous air fell over me. "At least not yet, but I'm still leagues better than you." She increased the distance that separated us.

"You don't even know me." I frowned.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

"Damn it." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"I lost my contact."

"Shame." Blake said not interested.

"You still have your glasses right." I flashed them out in an over dramatic fashion.

"Of course I do." I rested them gracefully on my nose. " I took the remaining contact from my left eye and threw it to the ground. "I'll order some new ones.

Blake glanced back at me.

"You look a lot smarter." She said.

"Did I not look smart before?" I grinned.

"I never stated that." Solid stone emerged from the forest before us.

"Looks like we found it." We circled around the temple examining the many pedestals placed in front of us. "Chess pieces?" Their were four rooks, knight, but

what caught my attention was the singular black king. Why would no one else pick it up? The king was always the most essential piece, if these relics were

meant for our social standings why would no one pick it up?

"Some are missing." Blake said quietly.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"You should both go ahead and chose." I told them.

"Hm?" Yang picked up a knight. "How about a cute little pony."

"It's called a knight."

"I think it represents you well Leon." Blake smiled.

"I appreciate the compliment." I continued to stare at the king.

"That wasn't to hard." I grabbed the king and hid it under my cloak.

"Well this place isn't that hard to find."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Does anyone else hear a little girl screaming?" I asked. Blake and Yang nodded in sequence. My body tightened up a sure sign of trouble. "Something very

stupid is about happen."

"Heads UUUUUUUUUP!"

"Called it."

* * *

**Earlier **

**Ruby's POV**

I decided to take Weiss's advice,so I decided to take an alternative approach on our problem. "Ruby!" Weiss held onto the bird for dear life. "I told you this

was a bad idea!"

"It's ok! We'll be fine! Stop worrying!"

"I am so beyond worrying!"

"In a good way?"

"No in a 'I'm gonna fall and my guts are going to splatter on the ground' kind of way!"

"Well then...we should jump before it gets any higher!"

"What are you insane." I had already jumped. "Oh you insufferbale little red!" Her faint screams echoed in my ears.

* * *

**Present Time**

**Leon's POV**

Blake pointed to the sky. "Um did you hear that what should we-"

"Heads up!" Time seemed to slow down as the two klutzes collided with one another. You could hear a horrid crunch as they crossed mid-sections and

dissolved into the trees.

"Ruby!" I ran to her location.

"What was that?" I climbed to the top of the tree to see that she was still dazed from her near death experience.

"You ok?" I asked.

She snapped out of her state. "Hey Leon."

Jaune coughed twice. "Hey guys."

"Hello Jaune." Jaune waved to me as well.

"Hello Jaune." I readjusted my glasses.

"You called me by my name." He smirked.

"Your aura reserves are the only reason, I"ll even give you the time of day."

"You only respect me for my soul!?"

"Take the acknowledgment." I responded. "Let's go Ruby." I lead Ruby back to my teammates. It was at this time that a girl riding an Ursa tore down the

forest in her way.

"Aw I broke it." She said.

"That's a bit demented." She climbed back onto the Ursa and the man I assumed to be her partner climbed over the bear, green in the face.

"Nora! Please don't ever do that again." She sprinted away from her partner and took time to examine one of the rook pieces.

"Ooh. I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle."

"Does no one here understand chess? That's a rook." I sighed.

"Nora!"

"Coming Ren!" She saluted the air and skipped back over to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Ruby asked.

"Why don't we just call them bears?" Yang.

"Ursa sound more menacing, I guess." Blake shrugged.

It seemed as if everyone was converging on this area. Once again another member of the morning group sprinted towards the group a Death Stalker nipping

at her heels.

"Aw man." I sprung into action. As slow as she was going she was sure to get caught. I got into an Olympic running position and blasted off. A massive dust

cloud was left in my wake. As quickly as I had ran I caught Pyrrha and carried her bridal style.

"Do you do this often?" She blushed.

"More than I'd like to admit."

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker chasing her?" Blake asked.

"Yep." I answered as I ran past them, the stalker still...stalking us.

"AH! I can't take it anymore." Yang was never good at handling stress. "Will everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

"You are the epitome of calm." I mocked as I ran past them yet again. Ren safely made his way over the group.

"Um Yang?" Weiss was flying high in the sky with a gigantic bird creature.

"A Nevermore?"

"How could you leave me!" Weiss screamed.

"I said jump."

"She's gonna fall."

"Can you make that shot?" I asked Pyrrha.

"Easy." Pyrrha slowed her breathing and shot the bird shattering it's legs and causing Weiss to fall.

"Yep she's falling." Ren sighed. I would save Weiss, but I've currently had my own problems.

"Don't worry I'll save you!" Jaune jumped into the air.

"He's going to hurt himself." Pyrrha grimaced. The situation proceeded exactly as Pyrrha predicted. The moment Jaune caught Weiss, he noticed the lack of

ground underneath them. Weiss and Jaune both grappled each other as they plummeted to the ground. They fell to the ground unceremoniously, a ghastly

crack could be heard as Weiss landed on his back.

"My hero." She said sarcastically.

The Stalker smashed it's claw to the ground, toppling Pyrrha and I to the ground next to everyone else. "Oh great the gang's all here now we can die

together." I helped Pyrhha to her feet and sighed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Ruby ran off to face the Stalker alone.

"Darn it Ruby." I ran off paces behind her.

None of her attacks seemed to be working. She shot several bullets they seemed to do nothing, less than annoy the monster.

"CAW!" The damned bird from earlier shown in the sky. A shower of feathers pounded the ground, catching Ruby underneath the feathers. I tried to speed up,

but running around from one of the animals was more than just a little tiring.

"Move Ruby!"

"I'm kinda stuck here." The Stalker had over taken me. This was going to be an all or nothing move. I focused all of my aura into my foot and flew towards

Ruby. The scorpion's tail made a high impact course for us. I closed my eyes and feared for the worst. I slowly opened my eyes. A mountain of ice stopped the

tail dead in it's tracks. My eyes widened in realization.

"You two are so, childish." Weiss chided.

"And to think here I was about to thank you." I responded.

"Ah! I'm not done." I bit my lip and awaited the storm of insults. "And dimwitted and most of all you have absolutely no respect for me." She changed her gaze

to Ruby. "And don't even get me started on her fighting style."

"You done?"

She huffed. "And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult." She extended her hand to me. "But I hope we're still friends."

Maybe there was hope for this girl after all. "Good to see you again, Weiss."

"Good to see you as well Leon. Now if you wouldn't mind not showing off..." Her attention towards Ruby. "I'll try to be nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You'll be fine...he isn't such an oaf after all." Weiss muttered.

"Wow!" Ruby and I walked around the small mound of ice. The stalker was slowly freeing itself.

"URG!" Ruby and I grunted. Yang came from behind, spun us around, and given us one of the strongest hugs ever.

"I'm so glad your both ok."

"Thanks mom." Ruby joked.

"CAW!"

* * *

"Um guys that thing is circling around. What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

"Well if everyone would please pick up the piece they want we can all get moving." I suggested.

"He's right, no use in dillydallying." Weiss agreeded.

"They're right let's get the artifact and head back to the cliff." Ruby concurred. "There's no point in fighting them."

"Stay alive and live? Sounds like a plan." Everyone over dramatically picked up there pieces. We all shared a quick glance. The ice was begining to shatter.

"It's time we left." Ren pushed. Another sensible guy amongst all of the crazy people.

"Ren was it?"

"Yeah. Your name's Leon right? What's up?"

"Would you mind being my friend?"

"Aren't you friends with Jaune?"

"I could use a friend who's not useless...or a girl. So do you mind." He glanced over to his friend Nora and weighed his options.

"I could use someone who isn't crazy, so sure." Hopefully we could keep each other from going absolutely insane.

The Death Stalker was beginning to loosen itself. "Ok everyone let's move." I waved everyone over the hill.

"What is it?" I could hear Blake ask. I felt Yang's soft gaze over me.

"Little bro's growing up."

* * *

"I'm beginning to tire of that rat with wings." Weiss stated. The ruins seemed to stretch much farther than any of us had thought. In the worst scenario the

bosses could topple all of the columns on top of us. As the bird circled over us we all took shelter behind the columns. I hid with Jaune and Pyrhha. I nudged

her.

"Can you tell me where it is?"

She stuck out her rifle just enough to see, but not enough to be fully exposed. "He's in the center."

"Is there anything you shot to crush him?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I nodded. "We'll just have to improv-" The forest's natural sound was toppled by the massive beast crushing all the trees in a square mile. "Again!

Run!" We all ran from our hiding spots. "Nora can you distract it!?"

She looked hesitant at first, she looked to Ren to she if she was allowed. He nodded. "Sure thing captain!" Nora pulled out a grenade launcher, coated in little

pink hearts. A bit psychotic, if you ask me.

"Nora watch your back!" I yelled. Blake and Ren answered to my call. The Death Stalker inches behind Nora was stopped from crushing her. They both used

their respective weapons and slowed it down. Everyone made it to the bridge just below the cliff. "Pyrrha! Ren! Bullet time!" They twirled on their heels and

riddled the monster with holes, but it was all for naught as it continued to charge. The bird, which I had all but forgotten smashed into the bridge separating

our group. Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, and I were left to face the beast. I needed to get to Ruby. "Nora!? Can you get yourself and Jaune over here?"

"I can do much more than that!" Her grenade launcher transformed into a hammer. "Teeter totter!" She smashed her hammer into the ground, sending Jaune

flying, she then sailed herself over to us. She cracked the stalker's skull, with the unrelenting force, temporarily immobilizing it. Nora flew back sending Blake

and I off the cliff.

"I hope you have a plan." Blake smiled.

"Of course I do." She threw her katana into the air and latched onto me. She swung us around. We flew right in front of the bird. She cleaved the Nevermore in

a rapid succession. I smashed my fist into it's skull propelling us to the ground. Blake and I jumped off the monster. "It's a lot tougher than it looks."

"Then let's hit it with everything, we've got."

"Don't tempt me." I readjusted my glasses. The girls readied their attacks. "Ladies first." The sky exploded with magical energy. These beast were truly a

nuisance, it shrugged off all of there attacks as if they were nothing. It smashed into the small building we all stood on. The building toppled, being the only

one without fancy jumping skills, I decided to employ the help of one of my companions. I grabbed onto Weiss's waist.

"What are you doing!?"

"I need your help getting up."

"I don't know what you heard but I'm not that kind of girl!"

"I mean up as in the direction, Princess!"

"Oh!" Weiss used her foot holdings and we flew higher.

"Thank you." I said patting myself down.

"None of this is working." Weiss grimaced. I've had enough time to analyze these monsters.

"Ruby and Weiss." They looked to me. "I"m going to need the both of you to tell this to Yang and Blake as well. I need you both to follow my plan to the

letter."

* * *

It was at that moment that our neighboring group finished off the Death Stalker. Poor Ren fell to the ground out of the sheer excitement. The bird continued

it's circling. I guess it could not do much else, except shoot feather and smash into things. I turned my attention to Yang. "Keep firing!" The beast noticed Yang

and barreled at her. She jumped into his mouth and fired rounds into it's mouth.

"I. Am. Not. A. Worm." The beast crashed into the mountainside the moment Yang jumped from it's mouth. Time for my plan to start.

"Weiss!" Weiss ran past Yang and froze the bird's tail into place.

"Yang!" Blake threw her katana over to Yang on the opposite pillar.

"Ruby." Ruby flew into the sky and pulled back the bindings. I jumped onto it and Ruby pulled back farther. Weiss froze it into place.

"I think I know where she gets it from now."

"Can you make the shot?"

"Humph. Can I."

"No seriously can yo-"

"Of course I can you oaf!"

"All right."

"Good luck." I nodded to Ruby.

"Blast off!." I flew into the sky. I summoned all of my aura into my hand. I sparked lightning into my hand. The heavens erupted into lightning. I aimed myself

for it's chest. "Dead center." I launched my hand through it's chest and mustered all my strength and charged up the cliff. Weiss used a number of her spells to

help me up the cliff.

"You know it's times like this, I think I may like you." My other self whispered in my head.

As we made it to the top, I flew through it's chest. I stomped my foot on the back of it's neck and decapitated it in one fell swoop. Lightning, thunder, and the

bird's feathers chorused around me. I flicked my hands to my sides ordering them to stop. I felt as if the whole world was staring at me.

"The black king has returned." I grinned.

* * *

" Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces and from here on out the four of you

shall be known as Team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester." The group left the stage. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. The four of you

retrieved the white rook pieces, from here on out you shall be known as Team JNPR." A few moments passed.

"Um...don't we get a leader?" Ren asked.

"I'll get to that in a moment, please step to the side." Ozpin coughed twice. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you

retrieved the white knight pieces. You shall be called Team RWBY." Another few moments passed.

"You didn't assign us a leader Professor." Weiss said.

"Please step to the side." The girls did as they were instructed. I stepped onto the stage and stared into Ozpin's eyes. "And last, but not least Leon Hart. You

retrieved the black king piece. This young man not only defeated one of the deadliest monsters in the Emerald Forest, but he also lead the two groups behind

me to victory." He spun me to gaze into the audience. "He will take responsibility for the two groups behind him. From here on out Team RWBY! Team JNPR! You

leader shall be Leon Hart!"

Everyone stood dumbfounded at the man's words, including myself. "And in accordance to your sacrifice. I'd like to present you with these." Ozpin pulled out

two twin pistols. "There names are Ebony and Ivory. I expect you to use them well." The announcement that I would lead two groups wore of on my teams.

Yang and Ruby ran up to hug me.

"I guess it's better than having Ruby as our leader." Weiss smiled.

"Or you." Blake returned.

"So we'll be listening to him from now on." Ren nodded.

"I don't mind." Pyrhha smiled. Everyone seemed to be in a agreement. No one of them minded that would be the leader of our respective groups. I could only

wonder if I'd be able to live up to their expectations.

"This is shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin twiddled my chess piece in his hand.

* * *

**Roman's POV**

"Roman it's been confirm-" I put my hand in the air to silence Crimson.

"Show me the goods first." Crimson opened up the briefcase and showed me the collection of dust. I light the end of my cigar and pulled out a blue crystal.

"I did some research...and our fears were confirmed." I tightened my grip on the dust. "That boy is indeed Squall Hart's son." I shattered the dust in my hand

and bit off my cigar, leaving only a stub.

"We're gonna need a LOT more men." I stared out the window and looked at the shattered moon. "Even in death you still haunt me!"

* * *

**Crimson's POV**

I returned to my room and cried, for the first time for what seemed like a millenium. I opened up my dresser and cried onto the charred picture of my family. I

caressed it slowly. I then looked a the new picture of my boy. My tears picked up they flooded my eyes, so much that I could no longer see the pictures. "You

look...so much like your father." I was filled with hope again, there was still time.

* * *

**Maya's Notes:**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the new updates, to the story!**


	13. Going Merry

**Yang's POV**

It was 3:30 in the freaking morning. About thirty minutes ago my chest felt like it was being compressed my a watermelon. I slowly opened my

eyes to see Blake and Ruby staring at me their faces were redder than tomatoes! "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Your chest." They responded quietly.

"My what?"

"Your chest!" They piped up. I nodded confirming I had heard their word. I took a gander down to my chest to see my lifelong friend cuddling

my chest as if it was a pillow. In second my face heated up as well.

"Wha-wha...?" When did he do this? I mean my chest had hurt before, but I always though it had been growing pains, but Le-Leon! Oh my

God.

"What is he doing!?" Ruby asked in quiet anger.

"Indeed. I didn't think our leader would be that kind of man." Blake added, obviously quite as angry, but concealing it extremely well.

I tried to squirm out of his hold, but the more I did the more his grip tightened. "Stap muvin..." He mumbled. I made one last attempt to free

myself but only ended up getting his hand on my left boob! Steam was literally coming out of Ruby and Blake's noses. My heart rate was skyrocketing faster

than fireworks on the Fourth of July. Leon began to stir. Then he did the unthinkable. He advanced down my button up pajamas. Button by

button my white bra came into view! I couldn't take it anymore, my eyes blazed red I brought about all of my strength jumped from the bed grabbed him by his

shirt and slapped him back to his sleeping bag next to Weiss. He knocked against the wall. In an instant the three of us returned to our beds and began our

fake soft snoring.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

Jesus what could be wrong with my head? I lightly rubbed it and checked the room. Everyone was in the exact same position as they had been earlier that

night, almost eerily similar. They seemed to not have moved at all. I checked my alarm clock. It showed 3:40. "Time to start my day." I stretched down to touch

my toes, extended my arms above my head, and headed out the door towel, my boxers, and my toothbrush.

The great thing about waking up early is not having to share the shower with anyone. I piled my clothes into a small corner of the bathroom. I turned the

shower on a low hot. Wet foot-steps patted on the bathroom floor and a stall next to me turned on. I wonder who could be next to me. It was unimportant

though. I needed to start thinking about how this, managing two teams thing was going to go. It's obvious that Uncle Ozpin will split us up, to increase

the efficiency of mission progress, but I could only be with one team at a time. Maybe I could make Jaune the pseudo leader while I was gone. He showed he

was at least a decent strategist. I nodded. I would make my decision known later in the morning. I continued to lather my body, after soaking myself I decided

to wrap my towel around my waist and flick my hair backwards. The shower next to mine squeaked to a stop, and a familiar male walked out of the shower.

"I'd didn't think you'd be up this early." I said to him.

"Me neither." Ren yawned. We both sauntered over to the row of sinks. "You got any toothpaste?"

"Mint or bubblegum?"

"Um...gimme bubblegum." I handed Ren the small tube and we began brushing our teeth.

"So." I spit some of the foam out. "I've done some thinking and. I've decided to make Jaune the pseudo leader whenever I'm away."

"Really?" Ren asked a bit shocked. "I thought you hated his guts?"

"You have to respect a person to some degree, when they can take down a Death Stalker. He's an ok, strategist, so that'll be a thing."

"If that's going to be true..." He spat out his foam and gargled. "I'll respect your decision."

"But until then, I'll give both of my teams equal treatment and time."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Ren and I finished up our brushing.

"Let's go wake everyone up." I stated.

"Why?"

I chuckled. "Hell training begins today."

* * *

"Oh god..." Jaune huffed. "I think...I think I'm gonna bust a gut."

"Come on Jaune." Pyrrha put his arm over her shoulder and pulled him along.

"Ah early morning training nothing warms my heart more." I smiled. Ren and I had woken everyone up and forced them to throw on their gym gear. We've

been working for about and hour, so I should let them get to bed. "All right guy's let's get back to bed."

"Oh sweet god." Weiss and Jaune collapsed to the ground.

"Does he treat you two like this?" Pyrrha coughed.

"Yeah. But. He's never been this strict." Ruby leaned onto Yang.

"Come on guys is that really all you've got?" Nora still seemed to be filled with energy as she bounced around the campus.

"Let's go Nora." Ren grabbed her by her black sweatshirt and dragged her back to their room. Everyone soon followed suit, save Pyrrha.

"Do you make them do this kind of thing everyday?" She asked her cheeks rosy.

"Nah. Last year I did a lot of hiking in the back country, and you know...the monsters and all."

"That sounds pretty intense." Pyrrha squirmed in place a little. "Would you mind..um..."

"Hey!" Jaune yelled to us. He sprinted back to us faster than he had all day. "What are you two talking about."

"Oh Jaune it's nothing." Pyrrha seemed to lose a bit of her enthusiasm. "I'll see you later alright?"

"Sure thing partner." I smiled.

Jaune turned to me. "What are you some kind of playboy?"

"I-I don't want to be..."

"Hey you've already got two I think you have enough." Jaune stamped off returning to his room.

I tilted my head. "Who spit in his cereal?"

* * *

**Blake's POV**

Ruby crept up to Weiss, whistle in hand. She looked to Yang and I and nodded her head, we returned it with nods of our own. Ruby huffed in as much air as

she could and blew into it. Weiss jumped onto the floor and hunched onto the floor. "Good morning team RWBY!"

"What is wrong with you?" She sniveled.

"Ahem." Ruby coughed twice. "Our leader Leon has appointed me as leader while he is momentarily away, so he gave me his agenda." She pulled out a small

pocket-sized notebook. "First order: Wake up Weiss. Check."

"Oh wonderful. What did 'Mister wears an overcoat all the time' tell you to do."

"Decorating!" Yang proclaimed.

"Since Leon told us to go to bed early, we didn't have time to unpack." All of my things plopped onto the floor in a swift movement. "And clean." Weiss scowled.

Ruby blew the whistle yet again. "Alright! Weiss! Blake! Yang! And temp leader Ruby have begun their first mission! Bonzai" All of us, minus Weiss lined up side

by side and I think we formed some kind of kanji lettering.

"So yeah be ready by 8:30." Leon said to Jaune and Ren as he reentered the room, wearing the standard male uniform. He straightened his tie, his hair,was

combed back, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Look like you guys have already started. Yang put up a poster of the popular band, The Achieve Men.

Weiss hung a painting of a beautiful forest, she looked more than just a bit pleased with herself. At the foot of all our beds I arranged the books. My copy of

Ninjas of Love fell of the shelf.

"Hey what's my copy of..." Leon and I began. We cast our gaze from one another and blushed.

Ruby set up our curtains. "Do you really think you should be using Crescent Rose for such medial chores?" Leon asked.

"I think it'll be fine." She had finished setting them up. the moment after half of it fell to the floor.

"I'll take care if it." Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. After the short montage had ended, we took a short look at our room.

The rim of Leon's mouth twitched in shock. "How?" He looked to us. "You didn't even touch the beds."

"Yeah this isn't going to work."

"It is a bit cramped."

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?"

"Or we could lose the beds and make them BUNK BEDS!"

"That sound more than a little dangerous."

"And awesome!"

"It does seem most efficient."

"Well let's put it to a vote."

"We already did 3-1."

"Where are you going to get the tools?" Leon asked.

"Watch women at work." Yang patted his back. We got to work.

"Don't you think you should be using tools?" He asked. Butit was too late we had already finished.

"Objective complete."

"I think I'm going to have a mental breakdown."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Well for starters this bed is held up by books! And the other one is ROPED TO THE CEILING! And exactly where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Oh." We said in unison. We all thought for a few moments.

"How does over in the corner sound?"

"Of course. I don't know why being leader would make me think I'd get any better treatment." Leon muttered.

Ruby clapped her hands together. "Now that objective two is done! No second on the agenda iiiiiiisssssss classes." Ruby muttered.

"Classes should start at 9:00. I've already informed our neighbors."

"9:00 you say?" Weiss asked astonished.

"Yes? Is that a problem?"

"It's 8:57 right now!"

"No it's not it's only..."Leon's face stiffened. "Ok let's go." Weiss was the first person out of the room, followed by Ruby, then Yang. Leon knocked on team

JNPR's door.

"Yeah we're up." Ren answered tiredly. The rest of his team climbed onto his back and looked out the door.

"We've got..." Leon checked the clock in their room. "Two minutes to get to class, get your butts moving!" Leon ran off and I followed after him.

"Class?" You could hear the bodies hit the floor and a small stampede of footsteps down the hall.

* * *

"Run faster!" Leon yelled.

"We're going as fast as we can you slave-driver!" Weiss retorted. Uncle Ozpin and Aunt Glenda seemed entirely unfazed by our shenanigans and continued to

go about their routines.

"Ok!" Leon opened his notebook. "Jaune and Ren! Weapon studies, third floor classroom 375. Pyrrha and Nora! History of Vale, class room 120." They

dispersed. "And finally team RWBY! Study of Demons, class room 101." We grinded to a halt, just fast enough to charge in and tumble to the bottom of the

classroom.

"So pleased you decided to join us!" The Professor stated.

* * *

**Weiss's POV**

"Monsters, deeemons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names."

"Except for this one fat,old,and annoying." I grumbled to myself. Despite my grumbling I continued to take notes.

"But, I simply refer to them as prey. Haha!" He laughed. Ruby stirred at his laugh and woke up from her nap. "Um...And you shall to when you have graduated

from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise dangerous world. Our planet

is teeming with creatures, who would love nothing more to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in! Huntsman! Huntresses!" He winked at Yang.

"Haha." She and Leon laughed pitifully. Leon slowly raised Ebony, but continued laughing. "Nooo." She said to him.

"Individuals, sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. And several families, the most notorious being the Hart clan, have been remembered

through the ages for their unique fighting styles and abilities, but that is not in my forte. They are the people you should strive to emulate, and now a story

about a handsome, young man, me. When I was..." Ruby began excessive scribbling. Good I suppose anything was better than these stories. "Despite his

spelling of cabbages my grandfather was a wise man, Peter he told me..." Yang was aggressively trying to keep Leon form riddling the man with bullets. Ruby

held up her drawing and showed it to the rest of us, who of which only Blake found entertaining. "Ahem." Professor Port coughed twice. "In the end the

Beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village, with the beast in captivity, and my head held high, and celebrated as a hero." He

gave a bow. "The moral of the story a true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable. a true huntsman must be strategic, well-

educated, and wise, so who among you believes they posses all of these qualities.

"This man right here Leon Hart." Yang raised his hand.

"Oh fascinating come on down dear lad. Anyone else?"

"I do sir." I responded.

"How marvelous, now prepare to face your opponent! Thankk-you both for volunteering for this demonstration." It appeared we were about to fight one

another.

"Well this should be fun." Leon muttered.

"Hm, this'll be easy."

"Try not to die." Leon readied his pistols.

"Same to you 'leader'." I prepared Myrtenaster.

"3...2...1...Begin!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**If you haven't already noticed almost the entire city has gone through a massive update. Make sure you go back to chapter one,so you'll be up to date on**

**the critical plot points.**


	14. Make us Unite

**Three Years Ago**

Uncle Ozpin and I sat in our living room, watching Vale News. "The mysterious Group known as white Fang have been becoming more and more agressive. They

have robbed a variety of Dust Stores over the course of the past three months. Most mysterious of the robberies was on Dust Avenue's Bits and Bops. The

owner claims to have seen a masked man, wearing a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves,an enormous black cape encircling

his helmet. He is immediately recognizable by the spiky black and indigo mask that the owner has described. Those who have heard this story have been

referring to this man as, Zero. The dust and money have all been found at local charities given to the betterment of Faunus, all robberies have yielded zero hurt

and zero injured."

"I wonder who this Zero person could be." Uncle Ozpin wondered aloud. "His motives seem pure, but committing robberies is no way to go about it." Switching

between White Fang and my daily life had become more than a chore, Blake and I were the only one who could keep our hotheaded members from disrupting

our plans.

"Who knows maybe, he's just some soul tired of second-class treatment."

Uncle Ozpin delved into thought. "Hm..." Uncle Ozpin shook his head and returned his gaze to me. "So how are things with Ruby going?"

"I don't know how about you ask her."

"Come now, all those 'private lessons' have to have more behind the, than simple training."

"Well they don't!" I said flustered. Over the course of the last two years, for some reason or another Ruby and I had become close. At first I could not stand

her,but her ambition was more than enough to heat the most chilled of hearts.

The grandfather clock chimed. "Time to head to Beacon, I suppose. I'll return within the week. and you'll..."

"Be staying with Ruby and Yang...I don't know why you're, so insistent on me staying there. Yang and I aren't on the best terms." That was the gist of it at

least, on more more than one occasion, did we try to beat each other within an inch of our lives and then try to play it off as training.

"Ah, don't worry you're probably just confused as to who you have feelings for."

Now was the time for blistering fury, could his uncle possibly think he could have feelings for the number on ditz at Signal? Not to mention she already had a

boyfriend. I found myself almost poutif at the fact she was with someone else. No, what was I thinking I hate her! And it would stay that way until one of us

eventually killed the other. "What could you be thinking! I don't love her I hate her!"

"At your age it may as we'll be the same thing."

* * *

I spent the entire day frowning at the words exchanged this morning. Why did life have to be so confusing. Yet, another day of lectures had ended and it was

time for me to see my surrogate family. "Leeeeon."

"Hello, Ruby how has your day been?"

"It's been fan-freaking-tastic! I made an A on my paper about the Grimm and Yang even bought me a new hair pin." Ruby parted her hair to show me a new

rose hair pin. As everything did it looked beautiful on her. "Come on." She tugged at my sleeve. "Jayden and Yang are waiting for us."

"Of course they are." Ruby lead me to the gates of the academy where our upperclassmen friends were waiting for us.

"There they are." Jayden smiled. "What took you both, so long?"

"We were doing things." I answered. Ruby nudged me slightly. I had never had any positive feelings for the notorious playboy of the school. He'd been with

more girls than most men would be with in a lifetime. But, that was the only thing people knew about him, what truly mattered was what was behind those

closed doors. The moment Ruby had told me that Yang and Jayden were together,I basically locked himself into his room and began to intensively

research on this fiend. Not like it would matter though.

"You don't have to be such a jerk all the time you know!" Yang spat.

"No need to get, so angry babe, he's probably just jealous, you know how kids are." Jayden then procceded to plant a kiss on Yang. I could feel my stomach

churn. I felt my palms run cold as I squeezed them tighter and tighter. What was this emotion I was feeling? I kept the spectrum of emotions I felt relatively

low, so I shouldn't have been this surprised, but...this bastard. "Now let's go to your place."

* * *

Ruby and I sat in her room. I slowly brushed her hair. I don't remember when I started doing such things, but it felt so right, just to be by her side. "Leon?"

I ceased my brushing. "Are you...jealous of Jayden."

"Why would I be?"

"It's just that whenever you see those two together I feel, rage coming of you."

"If you think I have feelings for your sister forget it. I have no love for her in that way."

Ruby sighed in relief at my words. Were they that wonderful to hear? Women were strange creatures. "Well...What about for me then?"

There it goes the question she was actually hoping to get to. Of course I had thought about it before, but dues to illegal circumstances, it wouldn't be the best

of ideas, maybe after my affiliation with White Fang had ended. "Ruby I-" Yang burst in in her new clothing. It was disgusting to see what that pig was getting

her to do. It was detestable. "What is with your clothing?"

"Oh pull the stick out of your ass for two seconds, Jayden said he likes this on me."

"He probably does, your lack of actual clothing is highly noticeable."

"Well, I'm sorry you don't approve." Jayden wrapped his arms around Yang's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "I think she looks beautiful." They

playfully batted noses with one another. "Well we have to go, we'll see you later."" Jayden and Yang's footsteps disappeared down the hall. It was just about

the meeting time.

"I have to go, um...do some things. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Ok, see you later." Ruby waved me off.

* * *

In the usual back alleys, I waded through the puddles of sewage. I stopped in front of a red brick wall. I felt along it until I found one just slightly looser than

the others I wiggled it loose. "What is the purpose, of White Fang's revolution?"

"For the betterment of the oppressed and if needed destruction of those who would oppose us."

"Welcome back, Zero." The wall slid open allowing, me to enter to the new whereabouts of White Fang. I made my way to my office and put on my costume.

Only two members of this organization, knew my true name and face and I intended to keep it that way.

"Welcome back Leon." Blake descended from the rafters.

"You know the rules Blake."

"I'm sorry, your lord majesty Zero." She mocked.

"You know those jokes of your don't match my preconceived thoughts about you."

"Well it has been two years. If I hadn't changed in that time I wouldn't be human."

"Enough jokes." I chuckled. "Why did you call me in?"

Blake's expression turned stern. "An anynymous person has sent us some concerning things...We got an anonymous email, to meet at the local Schnee

corporation, building."

"Could it possibly be a trap?"

"I already sent Adam to scout the areas he hasn't reported any abnormalities." I slapped my mask on.

"Well we shouldn't leave our guests waiting now."

* * *

The parking lot was far too quiet. "Are we early?" I asked.

"We shouldn't be the email told us to be here at nine'o clock on the dot." Blake answered on the com. Unlike Adam and I, she had no need to hide her face

during heists thanks to her ungodly speed, however I decided it was better for her to stay back and let Adam and I handle any problems. It was also good to

have an eye in the sky, for...problems.

"This is fishy we should go ahead and leave." Adam suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I responded.

"No, no no please don't leave Mr. Zero." A white haired man stepped out of one of the many cars left in the lot another man followed behind him and the most

shocking of all a girl with golden blonde hair followed behind.

"Yang? Jayden?" I thought.

Adam readied Wilt and Blush. I set my hand on his shoulder, barely a cause for him to put away his weapons, but he settled none the less. "Hello Mr. Schnee.

What do I owe to be graced by such a powerful man as yourself."

"You flattery is unneeded Zero." Schnee straightened his tie. "My associate and I would like to speak with you about a few things."

Jayden steeped up. "The Schnee corporation has noticed a twenty decrease income, since the appearance of White Fang over two years ago, causing five

percent of workers to be laid off, not directly affecting the CEO himself, but the long run is...less than fortunate."

"That's why we'd like to make a deal, in exchange for White Fang's services."

"Zero...Zero..." Blake whispered. "We have at least twenty police cruisers converging on your location."

"Could you please hurry this along."

"Patience now." Jayden handed Schnee a large briefcase. "We'd like to offer you your weight in dust for your absolute loyalty. Sirens blared it was time to go.

"You have yourself a deal, but now if you'll excuse us." Adam and I began to walk away, til some less than savory actions were beginning.

"What are you doing!" Yang yelled.

"Sorry love can't have the CEO, getting caught in illegal dealings not good for business." CEO Schnee's car revved to life, too little, too late so to say. The car

steered up to the roof leaving Yang all alone.

"Come on Zero we have to move!"

I was torn, should I leave Yang, abandon her as her scumbag 'boyfriend' had done? Why did I have to care about her, she had treated me like garbage, all this

time and now...Dammit! "Girl!" I ran back to Yang and grabbed her by her shoulder. "Come with us if you don't want to spend the next twenty years wearing

orange!"

Yang continued to sit on the ground, wallowing in her tears. "I thought he was..."

"We do not have time for this shit!" I thought. I threw her over my shoulder and chased after Adam.

"Why are we bringing her!?"

"She's just a civilian, she doesn't need to be caught up in this."

"What do you suppose we do with her then!" Adam spat.

"We move, we'll figure out then!"

"Head to the northwest entrance go down to flights of stairs. I'll be waiting there!" We followed Blake's instructions and raced to the car with breakneck speed.

The white van halted to a stop the moment we arrive. "Who's she?"

"No one." I set yang up straight, then knocked her out with a flick of the wrist.

"That was a bit harsh."

"We have no time for this Blake!" Adam, Yang's body, and I jumped into the van. The break's screeched as she piloted us out of the lot. We soon disappeared

into the traffic of the city.

"So what do we do with her?" Adam asked.

"Tie her up?" Blake prodded.

"I say we kill her."

"That'll be a no Adam."

"What do we do with her then." I slowly pulled off my mask.

"I know what to do with her. Go ahead and go back to base."

"Are you sure about this?

"Just keep in contact with Schnee and make sure he doesn't go back on his promise."

"Understood."

"Whatever."

* * *

**The Next Day**

The night had gone less than exceptional while we had gained an ally with the Schnee corporation, but more personal problems were at matter. The day had

been an exhausting one, after dropping off Yang back at home, I had spent the entire night filing paperwork for White Fang, and my body was less than up to

my own standards.

"You look terrible." Ruby laughed.

"Please don't mock me." I shook my head. "Let's go home." A commotion was starting outside of the classroom, more news about White Fang had surfaced,yet

again, but I could not believe that was a topic on everyone's minds.

"As come one babe let's not make a scene."

"You are easily, the biggest dickhead to walk the face of the Earth!"

"It's my job!"

"I don't care about your fucking job!"

"Come on now don't be mad."

"Mad? Mad doesn't even begin to cover it!" Yang's eyes blazed red. "You know what? Fuck you." Yang gave a whole new definition to knocking someone's lights

out, no amount of plastic surgery would fix him. Yang sprinted in the opposite direction, or course nothing was ever easy.

* * *

I lightly tapped on Yang's door, turns out that the door was open. The door creaked open. Yang laid on her pillow, face deep into it. The pillow appeared to be

slightly soaked. "Leave." I sat next to Yang. "I said leave!" She mumbled.

"Yang I-"

"I don't need your pity ok!" She removed her face from her pillow, her eyes slightly bloodshot. "You were right! I was wrong! Turns out the guy, who I thought

was perfect was a total bitch! And I don't need you in here rubbing it in my face!"

We stared into one another's eyes. "You're being harder on yourself than I ever could." I rubbed Yang's shoulders. "I didn't come in here to gloat...or laugh. I

came in here to tell you that if you ever needed a chest to cry on mine's open." Yang's tears burst past the floodgate she had, he face landed into my chest and

her soft tears absorbed into my shirt.

"And here you are being nice to me, after all this." Yang cried. "Th-Thank you, so much." She sniveled. After what seemed like hours, Yang's tears stopped

coming. I could've sworn she was sleeping. "Leon..."

"Yes, Yang."

"I-I love you."

"I love you, too Yang." Were these words familial, or more? I didn't care. I was just glad Yang and I had finally come together, no more strife.


	15. Not Yours, but Ours

**This chapter is going to be in a third-person POV, because of the all the FREAKING SCENE CHANGES, but other than everything will be the same.**

* * *

"I have to admit I was more than just a little excited to spar with Weiss." They circled one another neither one of them willing to make a move.

"I don't know Leon's techniques at all. I'll have to stay on my toes for this battle. There's no way I'm going to lose to him."

Ruby tapped her finger on the desk, showing her impatience. "Why won't either one of them make a move?" She whispered to Blake.

"It's psychological warfare like Grimm do in the wild, they're sizing up their opponent before they make a move." Blake scanned her teammates. Leon had

ebony and ivory crossed at his arms and Weiss held her rapier in her usual fencing style. "He studied her for months I doubt there's little he doesn't know

about her." Blake thought.

**Flashback**

**Two Years Ago**

"What do you mean you'll be body guarding Weiss Schnee!" Blake raised her voice. Zero swiveled his chair to her.

"CEO Schnee has asked me to look after her while he's away on business...he suspects that while he's away Weiss may not be safe."

"Well why not me or Adam? Why do you have to go." They both sat in silence for a moment. "Tell me why!?"Blake raised her voice again.

"Blake. I need you to calm yourself first." Blake heaved out some air before sitting down in one of the chairs. She was being uncharacteristically angry. The

calmest girl in possibly all of Vale was raising her voice over the trivial matter of body guard duty. Zero could not comprehend why she was ill-tempered. He

scanned her for a moment to make sure that she was to and extent calm. "Good. To be perfectly honest with you I decided to take the job myself. It will give

me time to observe the heiress and maybe even convert her to our side, that being if she isn't some daddy's girl." Of course he was lying. He had no secret

agenda, nor any reason to alter Weiss in anyway, he simply wanted to see her again.

"That can't be the only reason why."

"Come on Blake have a little faith in your leader." Zero strode over to Blake and patted her on the head.

Blake batted his hand away. She pointed her finger at his mask. "Don't you dare baby me."

Zero took of his mask and returned to being Leon. His smile radiated pure warmth as he gazed into his subordinates amber eyes. "Did I ever tell you looked

cute when you're mad?"

"I don't think you have."

"Haha. You keep me young Blake."

"You're fourteen."

**End Flashback**

"Come on Weiss beat'em to a pulp!" Ruby pumped her fist into the air.

"Make him beg for mercy!" Yang clenched and shook her fist madly.

"Fight well." Blake said waving a small flag.

Leon shared a short glance with his teammates. "At least they're being supportive of someone."

"Now!" Weiss slid over to Leon, while he had his eyes on the girls.

"Come now, keep your eyes on your opponent." Professor Port stated. The cage behind the Professor split in half. Everyone froze as the small Grimm dug it's

hoof into the ground. "Goodness me. Do you both mind taking care of that?" He said still as calm as ever. Weiss pirouetted and elegantly flew over to the

boarbatusk. She gracefully assailed the beast with slashes from her rapier, but it did little to stop the beast's mad charge. She jumped back and stood next to

Leon.

"My turn." Weiss raced passed him yet again. She went head on with the Grimm's tusk and ended up being disarmed and knocked to the ground.

"Haha! What will you do without your weapon?" Looks like the Professor forgot she still had a partner on the field. The boarbatusk barreled at Weiss again.

She sat paralyzed as the beast attacked.

"Fuck." Leon unloaded as many clips as he could into the Grimm's armor. Thankfully the pistols were enchanted so he had no need to actually reload.

"Come on guys show'em who's boss." Ruby cheered. The demon became momentarily focused on Leon, as the beast curled itself into a ball Leon sprinted over

to it and juggled it like a hacky sack returning it to it's cage. The beast, however was not done it snarled and screeched from the cage. It rolled back into's

ball-like form and charged for Weiss.

"Go for it's stomach it doesn't have any armor there!" Leon told.

"Shut up!" Weiss yelled. She quickly picked up her rapier and grinned. "Got it!" It wasn't until moments later she noticed the distance between her and the

monster closing. Leon darted over to his teammate, standing right in front of her. Leon kicked the demon straight into the air, Leon took Weiss's rapier from

her, and impaled the beast, it all seemed as he did it within an instant. He huffed out air and looked to Weiss then shook his head. He then threw the rapier

back to her.

"Simply splendid. We are truly in the presence of a huntsman in training. Don't forget to go over the assigned reading and stay vigilant!"

* * *

"Weiss!" Leon called. He was absolutely furious with Weiss, not only did she ignore his orders, but she also froze up in the middle of battle as if she was some

child facing her first demon. He couldn't believe that this hot-blooded girl could be afraid of anything, the way she strutted around proclaiming she was

"leagues ahead" annoyed him to no end.

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong with you!? What king of huntress freezes up in the middle of a fight!"

"What's wrong with me!?" She placed her hand upon his chest. "What's wrong with you! You play at being leader, but all you really are is a nuisance!"

"What have I done to deserve such accusations?"

"That's just it you've done nothing!"

"Back in the-" He began.

"Back in the forest? Ha! Any recces monkey could've done what you did!"

"Well I'm sorry for taking charge of the situation."

"I deserve far better than being lead around by some kid!" Now that was the final straw.

"You want to strut around and act like hot shit Weiss? Well get this through that thick, arrogant, selfish head of yours! Weiss Schnee your no better than the

damn monsters you seek to destroy and if you really think about it your the weakest link on our team! Back in the forest Ruby showed more strength than you!

All you did was sit back and perform a few spells! That is nothing compared to what the rest of us did! You, Weiss Schnee are worthless!"

Weiss seemed as if she was about to cry, but still kept her poker face. "Ozpin made a mistake."

"You!" before he could say anymore Weiss had left. "Of all the!"

"Having some trouble dear nephew?" Leon spun around to see the coffee drinker.

"Oh you saw that?"

"You weren't exactly the quietest you know." Leon turned his gaze to the ground. Could Weiss be right? Did his uncle truly make a mistake? It was never hear

of for a person to be a leader of two teams, never in Beacon's history.

"Did you make a mistake?"

"With what? The teams?" Leon nodded. "You know your Father and I had a similar problem when we both first applied to Beacon."

* * *

Weiss was trying to keep back her tears. "Of all times why now?" For a while it seemed that the well that resides in her eyes had gone dry, but now it seems

to have been filled again producing the droplets she had not seen in years. That's when she noticed an elderly mad staring out into the horizon. Maybe he

could help ease her heart. "Professor Port!"

"Ah Ms. Schnee to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"I-I enjoyed your lecture."

"Of course you did child! You have the blood of a true huntress in you." The man did seem overly confident in himself, but it could not be denied that he was a

fine teacher.

"Really?"

"Most surely! But.." He observed her. "That isn't what you came here for was it? What seems to be troubling you?"

"Yes, sir...It's that I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY and JNPR."

"Well that's preposterous."

* * *

"I had always thought that while Squall had his strength on the battlefield all that mattered was strategy, but it turns out that's not completely true. He

showed far more heart than I ever did and in the ned that's what got us through. In those days I made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this

planet, and it's that very mistake that cost me my dearest friend. And at this moment in time you are definitely not one of those mistake. In the years I looked

after you, you showed more prowess than Squall and I ever did when we were your age and even now you continue to rise above my expectations."

* * *

"Excuse me!" Weiss roared.

"If even half the things Professor Ozpin tells me about that boy is true, he far exceeds you in his appointment as leader!"

"So you would blindly accept his descion even after seeing my abilities."

"Ms. Schnee if I remember correctly that boy went claw and tooth with he Grimm while you sat behind. Truthfully your skill on the battlefield can only compare to

your sour attitude."

"How dare you!"

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not even remotely true!"

"And then I see a boy who lost almost everything he held dear."

* * *

"The appointment of leader is a badge you wear constantly. When you go into battle it's your responsibility to look after your team and the way you cared for

each student in the forest gives me plenty of reason to believe any of those people will follow you, no matter where the fighting may take them."

* * *

"Do you truly believe that acting the way you are now will get those in power to reconsider there decisions. So instead of fretting about what you don't have

why don't you be glad for what you do have. If I remember correctly you two used to care for one another. Shouldn't you be glad just to be back together with

an old friend?"

* * *

"You've been burdened with something that a person your age never has seen, felt, or been apart of, but I know you can over come any challenge. I advise

you to take some time and think, it is your strongest suit." Ozpin walked away. Leon walked for a short while and saw Weiss and Professor Port talking about

something he decided it was best to leave them alone for the time being.

* * *

Leon sat in the workshop all alone he has spent the last few hours adding modifications to Ebon and was nearing completion. The sparks flew into the air. The

blade shined blue for a moment before the shine buzzed to a stop. Leon pulled off the goggles he had that shielded his eyes. "I think I'll call it the Dual Action

Striking System." Leon hummed. "I'll come up with a better name for it later." Leon held the hilt and split the blade down the middle. "What?" The sword did

split into two one appeared to be jet black like the original, but the other was cold to the touch, literally. "What did I screw up?"

"What kind of dust did you add to it?" Weiss materialized behind him.

"To be honest I fiddled around with some crystals I found in Uncle Ozpin's study." Weiss walked over to the blades and examined them. "You seem to have

accidentally made it like Myrenstar." One chamber on the black sword had a single setting a red chamber, the white one had two chambers one blue like Leon's

aura and the other white like Myrenstar's setting. "It's amazing that you did this on accident, just think what you could do on purpose."

"Yeah...?" Weiss noticed the cup sitting next to Leon.

"Oh are you out of coffee? Do you need me to get you anymore?"

"I hate coffee."

"Bu-"

"And it's not because you're offering it's because I really don't like coffee." Leon picked up the cup and took a sip. "It's chamomile tea...it helps me get to

sleep."

"You have a sleeping problem?" Leon nodded.

"If you really insist one helping I am out if tea." Weiss hurriedly took the cup and refilled it. "Um..Thanks." Leon sipped the tea, he had no further words to say.

Earlier he laid into Weiss and now here she was trying to repair things for the sake of both of them it was good least one of them made an attempt to save

their bond.

"I really am sorry."

Leon sighed. "No I should be the one apologizing. I was being a brat."

"Well I just want you to know I intend in being the best teammate you'll ever have the other girls won't be able to keep up."

"Don't you mean our other teammates?"

"Weiss bit her lower lip. "Goodnight Leon."

"Goodnight Snow Angel." Weiss slammed the door behind her. "I need to watch what I say, I'll make it seem like I'm jealous." Weiss looked back at the door

and smiled. "I'm going to be the winner."


	16. Attack on Titans (Special pt 1)

**This was just something fun I did with my free time. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

We slowly rode our horses into the wall Ren, Nora, Mike, and I. It had been easily our worst expedition and it would only get worse if we continued to survive.

**Flashback**

"Commander Erwin !" I yelled back as the titan munched on his arm.

"Keep your ass moving!"

I veered my horse to the left. I had to save him no matter what! he was our only hope! No one on the world could do his job! Not me, not Ren, not Ozpin, no

one!

"You moron." Ren said as monotonously as ever. He snatched me off the top of my horse.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Going back won't change anything." His face had not changed to any other way to match the situation. It was at likes that I wondered how did he handle it

all? Being in the rear that afternoon he had lived the horrors that no other newbie of the corps had seen, yet he hadn't changed at all. The titans continued to

surround one of humanities remaining shining stars.

"Leon!" Our Commander screeched with his dying breath. The only body parts I could distinguish that weren't on the titans mouths spoke to me. "Fight!" His

muscles ripped apart as more gathered to join in on the feast.

"Enjoy it now you bastards." Tears rolled down my eyes. I know this may sound cliche and you may think I'm a fool, but I swear above all else I will make my

dream come true. "I swear! I will teach you all fear!"

**End Flashback**

The only thing worse than the angered looks of many families of my men who died was the happy faces of the children who gazed at me stars shining in their

eyes. The only thing I had left was Commander Irvin's badge. We would need to return to Wall Sina to report in, yet again.

"So what do we do?" Ren asked.

"Why're you asking me I'm not in charge?" I answered.

"I believe in his final moments he gave the responsibility of humanity's future to you." I looked to him Our horses galloped keeping us from having a steady eye

connection. His words seemed genuine. "And I will follow you." I stared at him in complete awe. "Come on we gotta report to the brass."

* * *

After eporting in the brass todl us to simply conduct buisness as usual. I guess eventually they would excpet us to choose a leader amongst ourselves. They

always were incredibly useless. We couldn't count on them to give us the funding we need even though we're the ones out there risking our asses to find a

way to kill the lumbering masses of flesh called titans. Sometimes I wonder who's more hellbent on humanity's downfall the titans or us? "Ah Leon." I was meet

by the sweet, calming voice of humanity's savior one of the few people in Wall Maria, who should be deeper inside. Dr, Jaeger was in short a genius, if anyone

could learn how to stop the titans I was sure he could.

"Hello Dr. Jaeger." I shook his warm hand for a short moment. "Have you by any chance seen Yang, Ruby, or Blake?"

The elder man scratched his beard for a moment, then raised his index finger. "They were at the house before I left." I nodded. "Oh and please do hurry Mikasa

has been asking about you, don't keep her waiting."

"Sir she's ten!"

"And you're fifteen, give it a couple of years." With that the doctor disappeared into the winding streets of Wall Maria. I continued to trot down the streets, it

wasn't like Dr. Jaeger to tease me of all people I mean, why would he tease me about some little kid.

"Christ."

"Fuck it's Mikasa run!" said a group of boys.

"So that's where they were."

* * *

"And that's what happens when you screw with our friends!" Ruby said delivering a final punch to one of the boys.

"Don't let us catch you around here ever again dickwads." Yang added kicking another in the belly.

"Come on guys leave them alone I think they've had enough." Blake sighed.

"It's true." Mikasa agreeded.

"You ok Armin?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The blonde boy answered. I slowly walked up to the group of children, my shadow cast over all of them. In a instant the two quiet ones

tackled me two my feet as red and yellow held my hands to the ground.

"Well you all are coordinated." I sighed. Mikasa was the first to get off of me she quickly hid behind Eren and turned the opposite direction.

"Oh sorry." Yang said plainily.

"You think you would show a little more gratitude to the guy who feeds you."

"Doesn't mean I'm supposed to kiss your ass."

"Leon!" Ruby gave me a big hug. "How was your expedition?"

I forced a smile for her. "It went great we didn't lose too many people this time." I looked over to Blake. She gave a disapproving smile, one almost saying lying

to her won't save her. I patted Ruby on her head and went to check on the two other boys.

"Armin? You ok?"

"Yeah, I would've been much worse if everyone hadn't come to save me."

"Leon! You're alive!" Eren yelled.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He turned me to Mikasa and pointed to me as if I was a thing.

"See he's alive!"

"Still doesn't mean you should join." She answered.

"Why do you not believe in me?"

"Because joining the survey corps is stupid."

"Well it's better than being in these cramped walls for all of our lives." Eren took one of the books from Armin's petite hands. "Look at this, there' something

out there called the sea, it's like a mixture of salt and water, and here planes of ice, and infinite lands of hot earth! I want to get out of these walls and see the

world the titans took from us, don't you?"

"I just want you to be safe."

I looked to Eren. "Eren joining the Survey Corps isn't exactly a decision you should make lightly. If you do you might just end up dead."

"But Leon-"

"No buts. I want you to think about it I mean really think about it."

Eren smacked my hand away, it was apparent in his eyes that he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. "Not you too." It was then that

he ran off in the opposite direction.

"Eren!" Armin and Mikasa said in unison. They ran after the boy.

I rubbed the back of my head. "I hope he doesn't do anything rash."

"You're one to talk." Blake said.

I patted Blake on her head. "Let's go home, girls."

* * *

"And then Eren and I tackled Milo, then Blake kneed him in the face, and Mikasa finshed him off by throwing him in the river. " Ruby retold the story.

"Sounds like quite a story. Did you guys eat all the geese while I was gone."

"Ruby wanted to save some for you, but I told her it would only end up getting spoiled." Blake answered. "And then Yang ate your share."

"I did not." She said chewing on a piece of bread.

"Did you keep them both under control?" I asked Blake.

"Other than today we've been home before dark, taken care of our chores, we even played with the Jaegers."

"Well it's could to know you were a caring mother while I was away."

"Whatever."

"So Leon." Yang gulped. "What happened on your expedition?"

Did I really have to answer that? I had already lied to Ruby and telling her the truth now would only scare her to death..., but it would keep her out of the

army. Yes this would be a good idea. "Well today we-" A greenish-lightning struck the ground, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. What the hell could be

happening? A red, giant, skinless hand clutched the wall. A humanoid face looked over the wall and observed every citizen, everyone stood shocked as a

colossal titan kicked open the gate to wall Maria. I understood. "Run."

"What!?" They asked in unison.

"Run, run, run! Get to the boats as soon as possible, the Garrison stationed there will protect you. Now that the walls been breached people are going to be

shipped to Wall rose, you need to be on one of the boats."

"But Leon!"

"Blake." Blake proceeded to knock out Ruby with one swift knee in the stomach.

"Let's go." She said to Yang. Blake threw Ruby onto her shoulder and began running.

"Try not to die." Yang said to me before following Blake. Alright now that they've been taken care of I've got to get home. I ran through the streets, the

massacre had already begun. The titans were devouring people left in right in unceremonious fashions, some ate people piece by piece while some ate others

whole, this was hell on earth. I kicked open the door to our small home, I strapped on the 3D maunveur gear, or 3DMG for short. It was to low on gas to do

any actual fighting, the most I could do was find the Jaegers. It was time to move. I moved through the streets with blinding speed.

"Eren, Armin, Mikasa, where are you!?"

"Geeee..." A behemoth gurgled. It slowly reached for me, I disconnected one of the grapples behind me to keep it from catching me. As it disconnected I

performed a small spin and continued moving.

"Sorry fat ass, I don't have time to become food." I scanned the area I was flying over, I saw Hannes running off two kids in his hands. "At least they're safe."

That's when it hit me. "Where's Mrs. Jaeger?" A terrifying titan with an distinguishable smile showing his gums. The very smile was enough to send a brave

heart into terror, but for me it only sent my heart into a frenzy. The titan pulled from the rubble a woman. She beat at the titan's hands, pleade with it even,

but to no avail, the beast snapped her neck in a moment's notice, he then ate her, not even he full body, only down to her legs. They plopped to the ground. I

felt the anger rising in my body, but I knew I couldn't fight the titan. I'd have to wait...yes wait, until I could rid the world of them, but for now I'd have to get to

Wall Sina.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, the new leader. "Yes it has been decide that the new Commander for the Survey Corps shall be Leon Hart." Dallis

announced. Everyone clapped there hands. "However, while he may new the current leader he is now needed else where."

"Where could be more important than with is men?" Ren asked. "If he is to be our leader then we will surely need him now, more than ever. You do know that

Wall Maria has been breached?"

"Yes Lie I do know, however in light of events we do not have the necessary officers to train the new recruits that have opted to join the military. To get you

the reinforcements you need this is the best course of action."

"Dallis I ask you to please reconsider your actions?"

"No I shan't. Leon Hart shall train the new recruits and then he can begin his term as leader." Dallis then smacked his hand onto his desk ending the hearing.

Military units alike began leaving the court room.

"Meet us in the barracks." Lie whispered to me.

* * *

I meet them as quickly as I could after the hearing had ended I had a bit of paperwork to file, seeing as I was the new Commander, who ever heard of a

recruit ascending the ranks to Commander...well I guess everyone did die. "What is it Ren?"I said as I opened the door.

"Nora and I have been talking and we decided-"

"You should schedule an expedition for tomorrow." Nora interrupted.

"Lie-"

"We don't have time for that the Survey Corps are in disarray and in need of their leader, we can't have you gone for the next two years to train a bunch of

kids."

"Lie-"

"The brass can't do anything to you, you're just doing your job!"

"Nora."

"Come on let's leave now!"

"Shut up!" They both quieted in an instant. "Zackaly is right, we're already down half our troops and we need new ones, we can't, no we won't make it without

help! You two ned to get yourselves in order understood." They seemed hesitant to answer. "I said understood!"

They clicked their boots together and pounded their right hands against their hearts. "Yes sir we will follow your orders to the end Commander!"

"Good..." I looked out, the sun was rising. "I have faith humanity will win. In our lifetime, the next books they make on our war with the titans..." I turned my

gaze to Ren and Nora, who still stood in there salute. "Those books are going to be about us."

* * *

**The Next Day**

I walked across the rows of young women and men, who among them would truly join the Survey Corps. Blake, Yang, Ruby, Eren, Mikasa, and even Armin. No

matter, how much I disapproved, I knew one of two things. One I'd train them so well that no titan would ever get their hands on them, or two I'd scare them,

so bad they's run away from the military foever, it's a win, win no matter what. I clicked my boots together. "Who among you is willing to risk yourselves for

the betterment of humanity?" They all saluted me. "I am sir." A girl with a head of white held her hand on the left side of her chest. "You!" I stomped over to

her. "What's your name?"

"Weiss Schnee sir!"

"No it 's not!" I grabbed her by her ponytail. "You're name is food and that's all you'll ever be if you can't even give me a proper, fucking salute."

"I'm sorry." She cried.

"You're sorry what?"

"I'm sorry sir!"

"Good!" I threw her to the ground. This was all standard treatment. Ha, who was I kidding what we went through was much worse. They spit in oue eys broke

our fingers and spirit and we still made it through. "You! Blonde one!"

"Yes sir!"

"What's your name shit worm!"

"My name is Jaune Arc sir!"

"Is that your real name!"

"Sir it is sir!"

"Good I'll be sure to be even harsher on you then!"

"Thank you sir!" I left him alone it was apparent that he was scared beyond a shadow of a doubt, yet he somehow made it through without absolutely shitting

his pants. I scanned the rows, and I saw something so aggravating that I almost bit out one of my teeth. Yang was munching on a fucking potato.

"You! The one eating."

"Oh sup Leon."

"What did you just call me recruit!?"

"Oh pull the stick out of your ass." She continued to eat the food.

"Recruit how did you happen to obtain that potato?"

"Oh." She took another bite out of it "They were boiling them in the mess and left this one behind, seemed like a waste in my opinion." She broke it in half.

"Here you seem hungry." Was she serious? "Come one you can have this half.

"Hahahaha!"

"This is pretty funny huh?" She joined me in laughing. I then cracked my knuckles and knocker her straight to the ground. "What the hell!" She whispered.

"Get your ass up cadet."

"Hey what's your damage!" She began to get up. I then kicked her in her chest forcing her back to the ground.

"I said get up!"

"I can't do that with you kicking me in the chest asshole!" I stamped my foot onto the side of her head.

"That isn't a very polite thing to say to your commanding officer."

"Fuck you!" I let her her up finally.

"Run!"

"What?"

"Run until you can't anymore. That's your first order."

"Fine!" She took of running. Everyone had turned to look at the scene that had befell them all, I couldn't have them questioning my authority.

"The hell are all of you looking at give me twenty laps around the camp, now!" Everyone took off. In this three years I would train the best troops any year had

ever produced no one would match them in skill and one day. we'd kill those who took everything from us. "Believe in me that's all I can ask you to do."


	17. Of His Pain

**Enjoy my lovely friends!**

* * *

**Jaune's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I've been going toe to toe with Cardin for five minutes and I haven't been knocked out! I actually manged to get his barrier to orange!

Imagine that thank God for Leon and his hell training! We parried our weapons and I was finally gaining the upper hand. He charged in for yet another attack I

bashed my shield against is nose, sending Cardin tumbling back. He clenched his nose in pain.

"You little!" He barked.

"That's enough." Goodwitch boomed. The light's flashed in the room, revealing everyone's faces. They all seemed as if they were on the edge of their seats.

"Students as you can now see Mr. Winchester's aura is now in the red zone, in tournament style duel this would indicate that he is no longer fit for battle and that

the official will call the match."

"Dang it I had a week's worth of dessert riding on Winchester." One of the students sighed.

"How did that black sheep win?" Another asked.

"Mr. Winchester please remember when to refer to your scroll during battle, it'll tell you when it's best to switch to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't

want you getting gobbled up by a Beowulf."

"Insufferable old hag." Cardin mumbled. I descended the stairs and the first person to greet me was none other than the person, who helped me gain the

victory.

"Way to go." Leon smiled.

"I can't believe I actually won!"

"Practice makes perfect now you know it isn't just a phrase."

"Thank-you oh great sensei." I laughed. The girls were holding a conversation by the door, Pyrhha looked over to us and smiled. She gave short wave before

returning to the conversation.

"Let's go get some lunch."

"Yeah." Things were finally starting to look up, maybe if I kept up this pace, the guilt would start to go away.

* * *

"And that's when the mayor sent us into the forest and instantly there we were in the middle of the night!" Nora began.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai!"

"They were beowolves." Leon continued to twirl his spaghetti on a fork unlike everyone else he seemed out of it today, even more than usual.

"There were dozens of them!"

"Two."

"But they were no match for us and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Ursa skin rugs."

"You're dreams are very vivid Nora." Leon sighed.

"Are you ok? You were cheery earlier." Pyrhha asked. He bent his fork a little bit.

"It's just some people." Leon looked to tables over to the people behind us. "People like him are...disgusting plus I don't like it when people mess with my

team." Leon looked to me. That's when the events of the last few weeks started coming back.

**Flashback**

The first time I was just walking down the hall. "Hey Cardin." I smiled. Iguess he couldn't stand me being so happy, so he then knocked my books right iut of

my hands.

"Ha nice books loser!" The second time I was passing by him on the way into class. He poked me in the back, I didn't mind it at first until my shield popped up in

front of me causing plant my face right into it. "Nice face loser!" The third and possibly worst time was when Ms. Goodwitch was explaining to us how the rocket

lockers worked.

"All of you will be assigned a rocket-propelled to store your weapons and extra armor additionally your locker can be sent anywhere according to six digit code

that you decide." That's when Cardin decided to shove me into the nearest locker and sending me into the middle of the forest. "Nice locker loser!"

**End Flashback**

"I didn't land that far away from school." I said.

"Jaune you landed in the middle of the forest." Leon stated.

"So."

"Where I was."

"So."

"Jaune I was ten miles out reading a book."

"...So."

"You know if you never need help you can just ask." Pyrhha told.

"I know! We can break his kneecaps."

"Calm down psycho pants." Ren sighed. I decided it was best for me to get up and leave.

"Come on guys it's not like he does it just to me, he's a jerk to everyone." That's when I noticed Leon was visibly shaking, the fork he was holding was starting

to become no more than melted scraps of metal.

"Please stop that hurts!" Velvet cried. Team CRDL continued to laugh.

"Told you they were real." Dove laughed.

"What a freak!" Thrush added. It was apparent Leon couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his hands down on the table and stood up.

"Leon..." Yang began. She was about to get up too before Blake put her hand across her signaling her to sit back down.

"He can take care of himself."

"Winchester!" Leon yelled.

"What do you want Hart?" He continued to pull on Velvet's ears.

"Let her go."

"And what if I don't? You gonna cry to mommy? Oh yeah I forgot! You don't have one!"His face hit the tiled for harder than a sack of dust straight from the

quarry. The table split evenly down, splinter wood fell on top of Cardin who shook violently on the ground. Once he had stopped shaking he cracked his jaw

back into place. "You cur!"

"Cardin." His teammates held him back. "Now's not the time for this."

"Just give me a reason Hart, I'll tear your heart out and feed it to the dogs." Cardin patted the dust off of his armor and left.

"You're no better than the wolves you monster." Leon looked to Velvet. She was still shocked at the scene that befell her. "Are you ok?

"Yes sir I'm fine." She answered.

"Good, tell me if everyone else gives you problems." Leon sat back down.

"Don't you think that was just a bit over the top?" Ruby asked.

Leon poked at his food. "We don't need White Fang coming to our school and killing some of the student body." He said half-jokingly. The bell rang.

"Time for third period." Weiss sighed.

* * *

**Leon's POV**

"Wake up Jaune." I nudged him again and again.

"Listen it is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing faunus

population in Managery." He took a sip of coffee. "Now, I know this may feel like ancient history to most of you, it is imperative to know these are relatively

recent events. Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen today." He took another sip of his apparently bottomless cup of coffee. Now, have any

of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage." Velvet and a few other raised their hands. "Dreadful, simply dreadful remember

students it is exactly this kind of ignorance that breed violence. I mena just look at what happened to white Fang." I put my head down in shame. "They used

the faunus as an excuse to conduct all of their robberies and now they've been starting violent protests all over the country."

I sighed. "I'm such a fool."

"Which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists to believe the turning point in the third year of the war."

Weiss raised her hand. "The battle at Fort Castle." Daddy didn't waste money on all those tutors.

"Precisely!" Oobleck whipped around his ruler. "Now which one of you can tell me the advantage the faunus had over the General Leblue's troops."

"Hey." a paper football landed next to me. I suppose that's what woke Jaune up.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class this is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

"Night vision." I mumbled.

"The advantage...the faunus..had over that guy was..." Jaune looked around the professor to Pyrhha, who was pointing to her eyes. He snapped.

"Binoculars." Really Jaune? Everyone joined in a small laugh.

"Very funny Mr. Arc! Cardin maybe you would like to share your thoughts on the subject?"

"Well I believe it's a lot easier to train an animal than a solider."

"You're not the most open minded are you Cardin?" Pyrhha spat.

"You got a problem Nikos?"

"No, but I do have the answer. Nightvision. Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in darkness."

"And If I remember correctly didn't White Fang rob the Winchester estate blind a couple of months ago." I added.

"True a few months ago members of the Winchester family tried to capture Zero at what they believed to be White Fang's base. The current head Marco

Winchester was taken hostage, because of his attempt to ambush him and his faunus warriors. Perhaps if the Winchesters were as good at running their

mouths as they did paying attention they wouldn't have repeated history." Blake smirked.

"Mr. Winchester please take your seat." Jaune began laughing. "You ans Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional reading. Now moving on."

"Darn it Jaune." I sighed.

* * *

"You guys go on ahead I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha told. Nora and Ren nodded their heads and left.

"Tell Ruby and Yang I'll be getting home late."

"Don't be out with other girls." Weiss yelled.

"Don't worry I promise I won't." Weiss and Blake took their leave.

"Nice papers loser!" Jaune toppled out of the class. Cardin picked up a couple of sheets of paper and stuffed them into his back pocket.

Jaune shifted his gaze to me. "Sup boss."

"We need to talk."

* * *

Pyrhha led Jaune and I to the roostop of the dorms. We took a short look at the castle. "Um, guys I know I'm going through some hard times right now, but not

that desperate. I can always be a farmer or a butler."

"You good at baking cookies?" I asked.

"Leon!" Pyrhha said. "We brought you up here for a reason."

"Why?"

"Extra training. You may have gotten stronger, but you're still lagging behind everyone else, so Pyrhha's gonna help you."

"You think I need help?"

"Yes." I told him. This wasn't the time to be picky or choosy if his grades stayed as mediocre as they were he'd be kicked out within the month. I wasn't going

to be down a team member as weak as Jaune were his brain was far superior to half of our team.

"He means no."

"But he just said,so. I thought I was doing so well."

"Jaune everyone needs a little push every now and again. It doesn't make you any different." No, but it does let you know who is the weakest link. "You made

it to Beacon it speaks volumes about t=what you're capable of!"

"You're wrong." Jaune began.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't belong here."

"Jaune of course you do!" Pyrrha began.

"No I don't! I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

"Speak some sense damn it." I said. If what I was hearing was true then, then he...

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests, I didn't earn my way into this academy. I lied, I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied."

"You lied?"

"Why?" Pyrhha asked.

"Because this was my dream, my father, my grandfather, and his father before him, they were all heroes and I was never good enough to be one."

"You lied." I was coming to terms with the fact.

"Then let us help you."

"I don'w want your help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress I want to be the hero!"

"Jaune..."

"I tired of being the idiot stuck in the tree, while his friends fight for there lives. If I can't do this on my win then what good am I?" Pyrrha made one last

attempt to reach out to him. "Just leave me alone."

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha left the roof.

"You lied to me, to us."

"Please leave."

"What if I don't what're you going to do liar." I walked up to Jaune and got in his face our noses barely an inch apart. "Huh?"

Jaune pushed me away. "Leave me alone!" I ran back to Jaune and kicked him in the chest. He coughed on the ground before getting back up. "What is this

training?"

"No this is a fight." Jaune charged at me. I grabbed him by his arm and flipped him to the ground, his back hit the ground with a large thud, but he stood back

up again. He wrapped me up by my stomach. "That it?" I grabbed Jaune by his torso and began kneeing him in the stomach, his grip began to gradually loosen,

when he had fully lost his grip I took the time to grab him by his belt and slam him into the nearby piping. He gave out a large cry, that sounded more like a

dying cat. The steam escaping the pipes caysed his hair to fly out of his face. "Heroes don't bitch and complain when luck isn't on their side." I walked to the

door and looked back to Jaune who still lied on the pipes. "I've lost all respect for you Jaune Arc." I flipped my hair out of my eyes." Grow some balls why don't

you." I could hear Jaune crying as I descended the stairs , this was what he needed, what we both needed.


	18. Swear to Me

**Blake's POV**

Leon's been locking himself in the library for the past few days. He usually comes out around nine and I follow him back he doesn't even notice me half the

time, but at least he isn't conducting body alteration experiments...not that I was thinking about his body of course. Leon was sitting in the farthest corner of

the library as usual. He had a small tape mounds of paper, he set Ebon on the table near him and began to speak. "I had another encounter with Ebon's

spirit last night, now nicknamed Shadow, for some reason or another he added a black setting to his sword form. Now instead of having just one setting on the

white sword when broken into two it now had another setting, so currently White Ebon now has black and red dust chambers, and Black Ebon now has a white

and blue..and for some reason I can't switch the chamber to black to see whatever it is he has done. Whatever he has planned cannot be good, I'll have to be

more cautious than ever." Leon sighed. "One a less important note I've noticed that my some of my hairs are starting to become white like Weiss's, thankfully

the process seems to be very slow, and if needed I'll just dye my hair. Audio entry 34 end." Leon sat back in his chair. "You can come out now." Seems like he

noticed me. I descended from the bookcases.

"How long have you known I was there?"

"I noticed you, since day one. I know your tricks Blake."

"Not all of them." I smiled. I pulled up a chair next to Leon. "What's wrong with you? You look like you're sleep deprived."

Leon ruffled his hair. "These last few weeks...I feel like the full moons come sooner and sooner with each passing day."

"But you'll beat him. I know you will."

"Thanks Blake." He smirked. "You're always here for me." Of course I'd always be there for him. He gave me hope like no other person in the world could. I

couldn't help, but feel jealous at times, he seemed to have some sort of connection with all the girl's on our team, maybe if I...spoke up now he'd accept my

feelings, if not at least I'd now. "Leon I..." Soft snores filled the library. Did he really fall asleep? He started leaning out of the chair I ran to him and cradled his

head in my arms. He looked so peaceful he deserved to look like this all the time. I hummed softly. "If there was a castle with just you and me, I would be

happy for all of eternity." I picked up Leon and carried him back to our room.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Ozpin's POV**

"I'm glad you came to me with this." I swiveled my chair around and grinned. "So these dream, are they of a girl? Because if, so that's normal for a boy your

age."

"I really don't have time to joke around..." Leon looked down. He had been looking so good, but now it seems his entire personality has taken a turn for the

worse. I couldn't stand to see him sad, after the "event", the boy had become almost like the world to me.

"So tell me again. I'm having a hard time understanding ."

Leon nodded. "I'm running to the top of a skyscraper, there door seems to get closer and closer everytime the dream reoccurs and last night I finally made it

to the top. There's a woman sitting on desk, she says 'I've been waiting for you.' ." He gulped. "She sparks a fireball in her hand and asks, 'Are you ready?' I

say, 'I've been waiting for this chance, you're as good as dead.'. We charge at each other and then I wake up."

"Quite strange indeed." I would need more time to think about this. "I'll speak to Professor Peach." Leon stood up to leave.

"I'll be going now. I have another mission."

"Take care." I crossed my arms. "Crimson...is this your doing?

* * *

**Later that Afternoon**

**Jaune's POV**

I was gasping for breath as I climbed to the top of the hill. As soon as I made it to the top I collapsed from sheer exhaustion. "Hey great work Jaunny boy. Now

that wasn't too hard was it?" The actual sap collecting wasn't that hard it was running away from the Grimm that almost killed me.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." I groaned.

"Great, great, great, now Jaune you're probably asking yourself 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of sap when there's only five of us."

"That is one of the many questions I've asked myself today, yes."

He smiled. "Well come with me and find out." We slowly approached the cliff that we resided on, the closer we got the lower we got until we went prone. We

looked down on those beneath us.

"I swear to God if you drink one more of those jars I'm putting a bullet in your foot." Leon threatened.

"No Ren don't let him!" Nora squealed.

"You need some ammo?" Ren smirked.

"Noooo!" Nora squealed.

"Cardin what's going on?" I asked.

"Payback." He enunciated.

"Leon. What're you-" I began.

"There he is, that little jerk's family has always been in the Winchester's road to supremacy, now it's time to knock him down a peg." Cardin pulled out a small

box. "Alright boys last night night our pal Jaune collected enough Rapier Wasps to kill an Ursa and according to the report he write me last week these little

guys love sweets." Cardin stretched out his hand and I took it. He shoved the sixth jar in my hand.

"What am I supposed t-"

"Hit him with the sap, or I might just have to have a little chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." I primed myself to throw the jar.

Was I really about to betray him again? Was I going to throw away my friendship with the only people who have truly accepted me? Should I really side with

Cardin and be his slave? Everyone below burst out into laughter, even Leon cracked a smile. I made my decision.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no! I will not betray him he's one of the few people who actually believed in me...and screwed it up, so screw you!" I threw the jar at him." It

shattered upon impact."

Cardin shook his head. "You've done it now." Cardin picked me up only to punch me back down to the ground. I coughed a little. "You know that wasn't a very

smart idea Jaunny boy."He grabbed me by my collar again. "I'll make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces." He shook me.

"I don't care what you do to me...just leave them alone."

"Hahaha! You're pitiful, you think this talking like this makes you tough? You think you're a big man?" I couldn't help, but smile. "What're you smirking about?"

"You." Cardin geared up for another punch. My aura coated me for a moment, causing Cardin to recoil in pain. I saw my aura shine across my body. Dove

then kicked me in the back forcing my face to the ground. "Let's see how much of a man you really are." A roar echoed throughout the forest and Ursa double

the size of any emerged from the thickets. It sniffed the air.

"The sap." I thought. Cardin froze in place. Everyone else on the team run away screaming Ursa. After it clawed Cardin into a tree it sniffed me a little bit, and

afterwards he went back after Cardin. "What am I going to do!?"

* * *

**Leon's POV**

"There's no reason for me to be mad at him, he's just an idiot trying to live up to his family's name. I can relate I guess." I'm starting to think I forgive to

easily,but then I'm reminded of "Her" and "Adam", one took my life from me, but the other...I welcomed him into my heart and then he stabbed with the same

blade upon we built our trust. Jaune was another matter though.

"RAH!" something echoed through the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked. Team CRDL minus Cardin ran through the forest.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Thrush ran into Yang. She pulled him off the ground.

"Where!?"

"Back there it's got Cardin." That means Jaune's in trouble too?

"Yang, Blake! Go get Goodwitch. Ren, Nora make sure those morons make it out of here alive." I turned to the remaining three girls. "You three we've got

a teammate to save."

The screams grew louder as we ran through the forest. Cardin was sprawled out on the ground. The Ursa lunged for him again, but Jaune quickly intercepted

him, however he was no where near strong enough to block the blows for long. Weiss readied herself. I put my arm across he chest. "Wait...I want to see

something. " Jaune jumped over the next strike only to be hit by the Ursa's claw and struck in the abdomen, he got back up and charged. He jumped

at the Ursa again and batted onto the ground. He was coughing up blood that seemed to to blend in with the ground. "Is that it Jaune!" He looked to me.

"Get up! That's an order!" Jaune picked himself off the ground. "He has the will, but not the power." The beasts attacked each other once again. Pyrrha raised

her hand. Jaune's shield moved into the exact place where the claw would have connected and killed him. In that moment he decapitated the Ursa. A black

buzz surrounding Pyrrha's hand disappeared. "That's not going to help him." I went to find Goodwitch.

* * *

It's been another long day. I stood on the roof where Jaune and I had our fight, I breathed in the air. The door behind me opened. I refused to look. Someone

behind me fell to the ground. "I'm sorry." I still didn't speak. "I'm sorry for being a jerk and all you wanted to do was help me and I was being a total jarhead

and I don't deserve the kindness you gave me."

I sighed. "Stand-up Jaune." I threw out my hand and he grabbed it. "Today Jaune Arc you take a vow to forever be a loyal ally of the Hart Clan, do you accept

this honor and promise to follow me to the hereafter and into the realm of the Grimm itself?"

"I, Jaune Arc, do solemnly swear." Leon nodded. My scroll rung for a bit. I looked at it and then closed it.

"You wanna go get some pancakes? Pyrrha said Ren just made them."

"Yeah I'd like that." He smiled through his tears.

"Let's go eat." Hopefully we wouldn't ever have to go through his again. If we're lucky Jaune will never find out that he still owes his life not to me, but to

Pyrrha, if he discovered the only reason he still breathes is because someone helped him and he didn't conqueror the Ursa alone it could damage forever.


	19. May it Return to Bite Us

**Leon's POV**

"Oh buy more why don't you." I groaned as Weiss piled, yet another bag on top of me. Yes, we were in town the annual festival was beginning and of course

the girl's just needed to get out a shop. The tournament might as well be around the corner and here we were walking around town with our thumb's up our-

"The Vytal festival this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss exclaimed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much before." Ruby stated, putting her hands on her hips. "It's kinda weirding me out."

"How could you not smile Vale hosts one of the few festivals dedicated to all cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, and a tournament."

"Which we should be training for." I heaved out in between breaths.

"Oh we can do that later." Weiss said as she waved me off. "Just think of all the organizing that went into conducting all these events." It was a that moment

that I though Weiss may be taking this from genuine intrigue to more of a...sexual, her "getting off" kinda way, but maybe I was over thinking it.

"You really know how to take something fun and make it ultra boring." Yang said.

"Quiet you." We walked a few more feet until the horn of a docking boat forced us to stop and stare.

"Remind me why we have to spend our Friday afternoon at the docs."

"They smell like fish." Blake breathed in a massive amount of air, allowing the filthy, mucky air to enter her lungs and then she exhaled. My little kitty cat that's

for sure.

"I heard students arriving from Vekial will be arriving by boat today and as a representative from Beacon fell as though it was my solemn duty to welcom them

to our kingdom.

"She wants to spy on them, so she'll have the upper hand during the tournament." Blake told.

"That isn't true."

"Weiss your bluff is not going to work." I said shakily.

"Shut up you work horse."

"Wow." Ruby said as she walked down the street. The dust store at the then end of the street was covered from the top down with "DO NOT CROSS" tape.

We followed Ruby. "What happened here?"

"What does it look like kid there was a robbery." said the policeman. "Second dust shop to be hit this week. This place's turned into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang shook her head.

"They left all the money again." said the second policeman.

"Nya, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust."

"I don't know an army?"

"Think it was White Fang?"

"No way even after Zero died they still only go after the big fish like the, um Schnees." He said taking off his glasses.

"The White Fang what an awful group of degenerates." Weiss sneered. Little did I know this was the precursor to what would be the worse two days of my

life.

"What's your problem?" Blake please do not argue with her.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"White Fang is hardly a group of psychopaths. They're simply a group of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? That's an understatement, they want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet.

"So they're very misguided! Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Even Adam knows there's no use in robbing here, Blake, Adam, and I stole a full train alone, why would they go back to such small jobs that we did in our first

year together." I thought.

"Hm. Blake's got a point. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy Leon Ran into a few months ago, it could be him."

"Damn how could I forget about Torchwick! If Adam's not in charge then...it had to be him, but it doesn't make sense why they would follow his orders they

hate humans with more than a fiery passion."

"That doesn't change the fact that White Fang is a group of scum. Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true." Yang state.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" Someone yelled down the street. I dropped the bag's and ran to the docks. It seemed like two students from Vekial were chasing

after a boy. They seemed too slow to be able to catch up with him, so it seemed like the competition wouldn't be much, but I would have to see if Vekial had

any "wild cards".

"Thanks for the ride guys." He chuckled as he leaped from the boat.

"You no good stow-a-way!" One of the students yelled.

"Hey!" He said swinging from a light post. "A good stow-a-way would've been caught I'm a great stow-a-way!" Hr gobbled one of the bananas, I guess he

stole from the ship. He dodged a rick thrown from one of the cops from a few minutes ago.

"Get down from there this instant!" He shouted. The monkey boy decided to throw his banana peel at him. He ran past the two cops and vaulted over the

fence giving a light chuckle before he sprinted in our direction. As he ran past us he gave a short wink to Blake before continuing on. Blake just stared at him

awe.

"Blake what was that?" I asked. Blake stared down the street before she went into a dead sprint. "Blake!" I dropped the bags and ran after her

"Well we wanted to see the competition." Yang smirked.

"We must observe him!" Weiss yelled. As we ran rounded a corner, everyone manged to make it around this ginger-haired girl, but unlucky Weiss somehow ran

into her.

"Dang it he got away." Weiss cried.

"W-Weiss." Yang stuttered. Weiss looked to the creepy smiling girl lying on the ground.

"Salutations." She smiled.

"Hello..." I said.

"Are you ok?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank-you for asking!" Everyone looked to each other.

"Don't you want to get up?"

"Yes!" She jumped to her feet. We all decided to take back from this more than abnormal girl. My name's Penny it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hello Penny I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"I'm Yang."

I scratched my head. "Are you sure you're ok? Weiss did hit you pretty hard." Yang elbowed me in the stomach. I coughed twice. "I'm Leon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." Weiss took another step back.

"So I did."

"Well, see-ya friend." Ruby waved goodbye.

"Analyzing, analyzing, analyzing." Penny snapped her eyes closed and opened them again. "Location of Leon Hart confirmed." I walked away from the strange

girl with everyone else.

"Now where did that riff-raff run off to."

"Excuse me?" Penny began. How the hell did she get in front of us? "But you wouldn't happen to be a member of the Hart clan."

"Yes I would be."

"Very interesting...and you, you called me friend." The girls went off to talk about boys, stickers, and unicorns, or whatever it was they talk about. I was far

more interested in the robbery, if the base was still where I thought it was...they;d kill me on a moment's notice, they may even label me a ghost and ignore

me.

"It's a combat skirt." Ruby and Yang high-fived each other while giving the rest us us smug looks. "Wait!" Weiss ran towards Penny. "If you're here for the

tournament does that mean you know that faunus rapscallion."

"The who?"

"This filthy faunus from the boat." Weiss held up a poorly drawn resemblance of the Faunus boy.

"Why do you keep calling him that?"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person." Blake raised her voice.

"Oh." Weiss said half-halfheartedly concerned. "Do you want me to stop referring to the garbage as garbage or maybe stop calling fecile matter as shit!?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what Blake? Referring to a criminal as what they are a COMPLETE waste of space and energy! Give it time and he'll probably join up with the rest of

those Faunus bastards in the White Fang."

"AH! You ignorant cow!" Weiss eyes widened.

"Who do you think you're talking to I am your teammate!"

"Things are going to get worse aren't they!" Yang sighed.

* * *

**Later**

The two of them were still at it. "I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!"

"See that's your problem!"

"You do realize you're defending a group of terrorist, that have siwrn to destroy humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil!"

"That speaks about me perfectly." Shadow hummed in my mind. "You know these two could end up killing each other, I need you to stop that from happening."

"Go fuck yourself demon."

"Just saying if you don't start doing something, the people closest to you could die." He whispered before fading into my mind yet again. Back in the real world

I listened into the finishing argument.

"It's because of people like Cardin people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"It doesn't change facts that they're monsters."

"But-"

"Don't bring Zero into this!" The air in the room turned fouler than before. "You think because the media saw him as this benevolent leader that it'll change my

opinion of him! That man caused me more than anyone's share of pain! And it's not just him. You want to know why I truly despise White Fang? Why I don't

particularly like the Faunus? It's because before even the "Shining Shadow" came into place White Fang was still a dagger stabbing the Schnees til we bled.

We were at war with them. My grandfather's company has had a target on it's back for as long as I can remember. Since I've been a child I've watched family

friends disappear...I almost lost one of the most impotant one and that's only because White Fang didn't get to him! Board members executed, an entire

train of dust stolen, and worst of all." She paused. "That benevolent leader looked me in the eyes and said to me 'I care about you. Don't forget that.'." I felt as

if I'd been stabbed in the heart.

"Weiss I'm so sorry." I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"No! Do you want to know why I hate the White Fang!? It's because they are all liars! Zero lied to me! He stole from me !And then he had the gall to go and

get himself killed!" Tears began to stream down her face.

"Weiss..." I mumbled. She glared at me through the tears.

"They are theives! And murderers!"

"Well maybe we just got tired of being pushed around!" The room was more silent than a funeral. "I-I-" Blake sprinted out of the room.

"Blake!" I ran after her.

* * *

**Blake's POV**

I had to keep running. If I kept running so that they couldn't catch me. "Blake!" Leon ran at me.

"Leave me alone!" Leon picked up his speed and rammed into me and held me by my arms.

"Blake, please calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down! Do you understand what that brat was saying in there?"

"Yes I did."

"Then why didn't you do anything! You are Zero, leader of the White Fang! You despise people like her! You took from people like her!"

"We can't do what we did when we were in White Fang! Do you want to go back to them? To the murders, the executions, and just senseless violence! Do

you want to go back to that! We left Adam on the train for a reason!"

"You're a shell that's all you are!"

"Blake." He stepped back. It was time for me to leave. I walked away. "Blake." I unsheated my blade and as Leon walked towards me his cheek grazed past

my it. I quickly sheathed it again.

"I didn't mean-" Leon fell to the ground. The same boy from earlier rolled his wrist. "Why did you knock him out!?"

"He was bothering you. We don't want some human finding out your secret."

"How?"

"I know a Faunus when I smell one. Let's go before this guy wakes up." We began walking.

"Blake." Leon groaned.

"I'm so sorry."

"No..I need you...by my side." His eyes went dark as I forced him into the darkness.

"Goodbye Leon."


End file.
